


The Wolf of War

by findingdory16



Series: Anchors [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: A/B/O, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anchors, BAMF Clarke Griffin, Blue Eyed Wolves, Clarke's original pack, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Human lexa, Mount Weather, No ALIE story, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Clarke, Original Family, Power Couple, Reapers, S2/3 ice nation story, Series, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Some Canon, Tension, The Flame - Freeform, Werewolves Turn Into Actual Wolves, Wolf Pack, clarke and lexa protect each other, equal power, pike's still an ass, wanheda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2020-03-01 06:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18794590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findingdory16/pseuds/findingdory16
Summary: The sequel to You're My Anchor: The Ark is dying and needs the ground in order to survive but they have lived in fear of the Grounders who they have been watching for over 20 years. Clarke has been sent by the leaders of the Ark to meet with the Commander and together they successfully stopped a war. After earning each other's trust, the Ark has arrived with its wolves and secrets from the sky. With Nia still on the lose, can the Ark and the Kongeda work together?





	1. Origins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being so patient, I am hoping that after next week I will have a weekly schedule but bear with me if it doesn't always happen! I have been struggling to find my muse as of late. I hope this lives up to expectations.
> 
> Happy reading!

#  Origins 

_“They’re here!”_  
————

Clarke had been called and subjected to meetings for over a week since the war against Azgeda and the other rebel clans. Clarke had assumed that once a war was fought and won that there would be celebrations for the victory. How wrong she was. Meetings were her new celebration party apparently. 

There had been many things to discuss over the past week which Clarke had listened to and the wolves featured heavily amongst the clan ambassadors. In previous meetings, the ambassadors all agreed that without the wolves the Commander couldn't have won against Nia. Clarke had noticed how Lexa tensed over this. They had been sat in this particular meeting since sunrise and they were now heading for sundown, which had just been full of the ambassadors rambling on about how the wolves could be dangerous for families and children. Clarke just rolled her eyes. Lexa's face gave nothing away as she listened to each ambassador list their concerns over the wolves, but Clarke had to hold back giggles at Lexa's internal monologue. _Can't I just shove them all in the cage and wait until they have something useful to say for once?_ Clarke managed to stop the giggles, but not the grin that overtook her face. She knew she had been seen when she caught Lexa's intense and questioning gaze along with the furrowing of her brows. Clarke bowed her head and continued to listen to the drabble spilling from the ambassadors.

When Remus had presented himself to answer questions for the ambassadors Clarke's ears perked up, suddenly feeling more comfortable around her kin. Whilst Remus talked to Lexa and the other representatives of the clans, Clarke couldn't help but notice that Remus kept his eyes low, never making direct eye contact with Lexa. Clarke thought it strange and banked it for later. Suddenly, the sounds of arguing ambassadors brought Clarke back to the present, seeing Lexa's hand rise off the arm of her throne to silence the crowd. " The wolves are welcome in Polis. They are our brothers and sisters who helped us to defeat our enemies." Lexa silenced the room with her words and stern gaze, before speaking quietly once more. "Let it be known."

Darla was also brought in briefly after she was summoned to the meeting after she had been caring for the injured warriors from all the clans over the past week. Clarke hadn't seen her for awhile and she looked beyond exhausted. Without even hearing her, she knew that Lexa could see it. Clarke listened to Darla relay on her information about which warriors had been more injured and who was still left in the healer's wing of the tower, who was yet to wake up after the events of the battle. It was then that Clarke noticed that Darla also kept her eyes low and off Lexa, avoiding direct contact.

_Strange, it was always Lexa. Not any of the ambassadors or guards._

_It must be a wolf thing._

_What was it about Lexa?_

_Lexa._

Clarke knew that she and Lexa needed to talk but they had both been so busy. After the crashing of the Ark, Lexa sent a scouting team off to find the crash site and to help in any way they can with food and medicine. Clarke had insisted on going but Lexa had refused. There had been no word back from the team and it was making Clarke nervous. Not to mention that Clarke had yet to tell Lexa of her imprinting and Lexa's new influence over Clarke's wolf. Surely Lexa and Anya had noticed that it used to take time for Clarke to shift into her wolf and now she could shift whenever and without the influence of the full moon. She still felt its effects of course. Clarke had taken extra caution over her aggression and manner when she knew the moon was due. Whilst Lexa would need to learn about the wolves, she also needed to be made aware of her connection to Clarke. It was vital given that Clarke was starting to hear Lexa's thoughts now. It had started a day after the battle. Their connection had grown stronger and Clarke was surprised when she suddenly heard the odd word sounding off in the distance. Despite Lexa's distinct voice, it took Clarke an extra day to realise where the unspoken words were coming from. Clarke wondered if the same was happening to Lexa and she was just confused or just ignoring it as her own passing thoughts. The blonde had been trying to speak to Lexa privately for days to no avail, being pulled into other meetings or councils the moment she was free. She had yet to have a moment with her alone.

Clarke's gaze drifted again after Darla finished and the ambassadors continued their daily drabble, but her gaze remained near or on Lexa at various moments. Clarke knew, just from knowing Lexa, that she had a plan to deal with the ambassadors that had betrayed her. Despite declaring that they were only trying to do what was right for their people and allowing them back into the coalition, Lexa wouldn't be able to trust some of them now in backing her if the need arose again. Clarke had heard snippets of Lexa's thoughts directed towards the wolves that had fought in the war, especially Remus, she could assume that Lexa meant to replace the betrayers with some of the loyal wolves. 

Echo and Nia were other thoughts that were running through Clarke's mind of late. Lexa had told the ambassadors that Echo had been subjected to torture for information with Darla attending to her injuries, but she had given nothing and despite this, Lexa intended to keep her in Polis but hadn't said why. No one dared pressed her on why, but Clarke couldn't help but wonder. Nia was continuing to allude Lexa's scouts and spies within Azgeda, but was still running the show from somewhere so Lexa would keep searching until she was found. Clarke couldn't help that worry that by the time she was found that she would have another brilliant way to take Lexa off the throne. The Ice Queen was not the type to give up, but to quickly learn from her mistakes. If anything the blonde thought that Nia would only be found when she wanted to be and potentially more dangerous than the last time, but that would be tomorrow's concern. For now, Clarke was worried about the present.

Lexa's scouts had reported activity near Mount Weather. Reapers were wandering further and further into Trikru territory and Indra's warriors were failing in their fight against them. They were deadly to deal with. Lexa had voiced her concerns in the meeting about the lack of bodies from her Coalition warriors after the battles. Clarke only had to take one look at Indra see the worry and anger etched into her face. Lexa now seemed to be faced with troubles from Azgeda and Mount Weather. Fighting a war on either side of Polis, made Clarke unnerved for Lexa's safety and her people's. She needed to know what she was dealing with.

As the meeting drew to close and the sun began to fade into the ground signalling the end of the day once more, Clarke immediately sought out Gustus as Lexa was again pulled aside by Titus and followed by the twins. "Gustus!" Clarke called out to the giant as he proceeded to exit.

"Yes Clarke?"

"I was wondering if I could have a moment of your time?"

The giant nodded but before he could move out, Darla came into Clarke's line out of sight. She still wanted to know what was going on with the wolves. Clarke opened her mouth to speak when she heard a snort of laughter.

"Its okay Clarke, see to her and then come find me. I'll be in the last room on the right." Gustus quickly turned and left before Clarke could respond.

"Darla!"

"Clarke! Good to see you."

"You too...I-" Clarke suddenly lost her voice. She had questions but wasn't sure how to ask.

Darla's voice lowered when she said, "You need to be careful child." To this, Clarke's brows rose.

Darla hastened to finish, "Whilst you may have a close relationship with the Commander, you cannot go around openly marking her and the tower all over the place."

Clarke's faced morphed into confusion.

Darla giggled before looking around to see who was close by before speaking again, "You've openly marked the Commander as yours. With your scent. It is all over her. And the tower. Humans cannot smell it-"

"-But the others can." Clarke finished Darla's sentence, knowing the danger now. Clarke hadn't meant to mark her, she wasn't even sure how, but however it had happened others were picking up on it. She could trust Remus with the secret, and Darla of course, but other wolves could be an issue. If they knew that they had a connection, the information could fall into the wrong hands or if others found out how deep Clarke was now connected to Lexa before she could tell Lexa herself....she didn't want to think about what Lexa might feel. She shuddered.

"You didn't mention it before?"

"It wasn't very strong before and I thought you knew."

Clarke huffed, "How do I stop it?"

She chuckled, "You really are still a child. Your room is full of your scent, that much I know. Anything you brush up against for particular periods of time. You lean against the walls, breath on them and they will have your scent. Poor Remus found it hard to enter the tower at first." She chuckled again.

"And Lexa? I haven't seen her, spoken to her properly in weeks. How have I marked her?!"

"It is old but still very...pungent, to others that are not your pack. Even within your pack it is a warning. Wolves are territorial by nature over what is theirs, especially mates. You must have brushed up against her at some point, but even more than that, it is strong and lasting."

Clarke thought back to before she left for the wolves. She had been in Lexa's room. After the attack of Azgeda assassins Clarke had trapped Lexa in her bed in an attempt to keep her still after the wounds she had inflicted. She had greeted Lexa traditionally, along with Anya and Luna and after she had shifted...Clarke sighed and shook her head in realisation. She had been wrapped up in Lexa's furs after she had shifted. So every night Lexa went to bed she slept in Clarke's scent.

_jok..._

"Her bed furs." Clarke sighed

Darla smirked, " I will get the Commander fresh furs. You, on the other hand, need to be careful. If anyone found out that Commander is establishing a relationship again-"

"-Again?!"

Darla's eyes dipped and focused on her feet shyly before closing them, shaking her head at her mistake.

"Yes, again. It is not my place to say though, so do not waste your breath child."

Clarke had never thought about Lexa being with someone before, why she hadn't considered it before she didn't know, but, now thinking about it made her angry. The blonde felt the color in her face drain as her heart rate increased significantly.

_Someone else has touched her._

__

_My Lexa._

"Clarke you need to stay calm."

The blonde could feel her wolf rearing to go, attack anything on site at the thought of Lexa with someone else. She could only vaguely hear Darla now as her heart beat continued to rise, her body temperature soared and vision began to go out of focus. She could feel it coming, any second now. Her wolf would be free again to rip holes into the first person she saw. The blonde knew in her human brain that she shouldn't be reacting the way she was, but Darla was right. Wolves are territorial.

"Clarke, listen to me. Hear me Clarke. Where is she? What does she smell like? Is she speaking? How does she sound? Is her heart beat steady? Concentrate on her Clarke. Focus."

Clarke felt her eyes begin to glow and her body preparing itself for the shift, at one last ditch attempt she closed her eyes in concentration, focusing her mind onto her anchor. She allowed her mind to wander, following her nose. At first she was consumed with Lexa's scent all over her throne at the top of the room before she tracks it out of the room and down the corridor to another room. The map room. Focusing in more now, Clarke can hear Lexa speaking to someone, her voice is husky and commanding but also quiet. The heart beat draws Clarke's attention next, its steady and strong like a war drum beating in the distance. Never missing in its conquest. Clarke smirks at the thought that that is Lexa all over. Her smiles remains on her face as she opens her eyes, not meeting Darla's as she continues to focus on Lexa and in doing so, realises that she is once again calm and in control.

Clarke's gaze now lands on Darla's deep brown eyes kindly. "Thank you my friend."

"Do not thank me, you just have not been trained in all of this. This is the benefit to having an anchor, she has the ability to calm you with just her presence alone, even if it is not in the same room. But be careful Clarke, your nature is of a wolf. We are territorial and there is no bond stronger than between a wolf and its anchor. As your mate...."

Darla didn't finish her sentence, but she didn't have to. Clarke understood her nature, especially now with the bond growing and their relationship developing.

Clarke thanked Darla, leaving her still in the throne room in search of Gustus to speak privately. The blonde followed her nose down the corridor from the throne room to the very end and entered another smaller room on the right. Once inside, Clarke could see a long table with a window behind the head of the table with black cloth lining the windows. It was rather dark compared to the other rooms in the tower.

Closer to the door, near the end of the long table, Gustus fills a huge black high backed chair, he gestures to a seat opposite to the one he is sat in. "What can I do for you Clarke?"

"The reapers, I need to know more. Who are they? What do they want?"

Gustus sighed and stroked his long slightly grey beard in thought before looking to Clarke again. He searched her face as if looking for an answer before readjusting himself in the high backed chair.

"They were my kin once. When I was a child, Commander Elke was on the throne. Originally from the Boudalan, he was a noble and kind man who made many tough decisions, but he was half the Commander that Lexa is today. Trikru, has always been a strong clan but after the war before Elke's time we had nearly been decimated by Azgeda. We were starving and there was no coalition back then to turn to, we were on our own which often meant murder within the clan for food and resources to trade or own. It was a game of survival. A group, both men and women, of Trikru had started robbing from other clans and villages and this particular group were caught by Elke's men. They were brought before him for punishment and were banished to the dead zone for their crimes." Gustus sighed, letting his head flop back to rest on the top of the chair and fixing his eyes on the ceiling before closing them.

Clarke waited, assuming that he, for some reason that Clarke could only assume to be due to some shame over the reapers being former Trikru members. Silence filled the room for a few moments before Gustus returned his gaze to Clarke.

"It is said that in the dead zone they walked for many miles before finding refuge in old earth building, that they found some kind of old tech. With no source of food or water, they injected themselves with the liquid tech hoping to end their fight, but it merely enhanced them. It drove them all mad, to the point of fighting each other to the death. The last remaining two, a man and a woman, fought each other but could not outsmart each other in battle. They remained and ended up bearing children eventually. Each child was supposedly given the liquid tech to make them stronger. Somehow they survived the dead zone and a few years later returned to the Commander's lands much stronger than when they first left. Elke had already passed and along with another Commander. They sought revenge against the The Flame and every Commander that wielded it, killing that Commander and vowing to continue their work. Our people from then on called them gripa, meaning reaper. Reapers of death. They disappeared for a few years and many hoped that they had died out but when the Commander before Lexa ascended, they returned swearing vengeance again. Lexa has managed to keep them at bay since she ascended but they have been growing brash. Before your arrival, they had started pillaging the villages surrounding the mountain. Lexa sent an army to Indra to help and defeated them but they have grown in numbers. We learnt that they have inhabited the Mountain in some kind of facility, some living quarters. Every warrior that was sent to scout the area has never come back, but many believe that the tech that they originally used to become enhanced has gone and thats why they haven't been able to fight like before. Many believe that the spirit of the Commander has become stronger in keeping the monsters of death at bay. " Gustus looked towards the window before bowing and shaking his head disapprovingly.

"We nearly lost her- I nearly lost her once. Before you came, Lexa was visiting Trikru villages after the harvesting. Reapers attacked and I fought to defend the village whilst trying to defend her, I was distracted for a moment and one slipped past me. But Lexa is strong and always has been. The attackers were all killed but-"

"-But you never forgave yourself." Clarke interrupted and Gustus bowed his head again. The blonde sighed feeling sorry for the man that was clearly so angry at himself for allowing a reaper to slip past.

"Lexa has been trying to rid the lands of them ever since she ascended but we have never been able. Trikru do not possess the numbers alone and they seem to have tunnels which run for miles. In fighting to pull together the Coalition and all the wars in between, it has not been possible to battle. Maybe now she will be able. Unless Nia rears again in the mean time."

Clarke's mind was racing at all the new information. "Lexa's fighting a war on both sides of Polis, both to the north with the ice nation and to the south with the mountain. I worry for her safety."

Gustus only hummed in response whilst his eyes glazed over lost in thought.

"My people's arrival really has come at a bad time." Clarke surmised out loud.

Before Gustus could answer the wooden doors to the room opened and Lexa entered along with Titus, the twins and Indra. Clarke could see the concern etched into Lexa's face. Something had happened.

"Clarke, we leave for the Ark. Now."

Clarke shot out of seat towards Lexa,"Waittt-what?! Why? What's happened? The scouting party came back?"

"Only one. The rest have been killed." Titus answered. Lexa looked over her shoulder in disapproval at Titus for answering for her. He had being growing brash as of late as well which worried Clarke.

"We leave now."

"My people didn't do this Lexa, you must know this."

"That is not what the scout is saying Clarke."

Clarke was fully on panic mode now.

_No_

_No_

_No_

_No, this can't be happening._

"There must be a mistake Lexa!"

"That is what we are going to find out."


	2. Weapons Hot

#  Weapons Hot 

Lexa, Clarke, Gustus, Anya, the twins and fifty other Kongeda soldiers set off towards the crash site of the Ark in fear, but also in hope of what they would find. Clarke couldn't hold her nerves and it had become apparent to Clarke that Lexa was picking up on this. The brunettes' glances in her direction had become often along with reassuring words as they got closer and closer to the site. But for Clarke it wasn't coming fast enough. 

"Clarke, when we approach the site I would like you to go ahead and speak to the Arkers, but take Anya and Gustus with you."

Clarke bit into her bottom lip in worry and thought, "They might see them as a threat."

"That is why I am not sending the other fifty warriors surrounding us."

"No offence, but Gustus is rather....large." Clarke said with an apologetic look on her face at Gustus and Lexa. Anya burst out laughing at Clarke's hesitance as Lexa gave a slight chuckle and Gustus gave the briefest smile in recognition.

"Alright, one of the other warriors will go with you. Kaliee. She is...smaller, less...intimidating." Lexa said with some amusement on her face before clearing it to nod to the smaller warrior perched on the black horse behind. She was dainty but Clarke had no doubt that she was lethal. Size did not matter in a battle and Clarke knew this best. 

Clarke gave a small smile at the conversation before returning to her thoughts. Their entourage surrounded the group on horse back with some of the finest warriors from Polis. Clarke had been witness to many of the sparring sessions in the city since her arrival, even teaching a few of the sentries that guarded Lexa how to fight like her with and without weapons. They had picked up the techniques with ease and soon gave Clarke a run for her money. Her best spar had been with Lexa though, she gave no disrespect to Clarke for using her abilities despite her injuries afterwards. If anything, Clarke thought that it had made her quicker in battle and even more alert, although Clarke didn't think that possible at first. Lexa matched her and it excited Clarke so much.

Clarke was quickly pulled out of her thoughts as she was tightly sandwiched between Anya and one of the twins whilst the other covered Lexa's exposed side. Gustus shot up front whilst the Polis warriors crowded her and Lexa. Clarke's eyes shot up ahead and into the surroundings.

"Its quiet...too quiet." Anya answered Clarke's internal thoughts before she even thought them. Clarke gulped before looking briefly at Lexa who was now hyper vigilant, constantly watching the trees up above and the brush covering the floor. She centred herself on Lexa's presence before letting her eyes change color, her hearing and sense of smell increase. Immediately she could smell a stench coming towards them fast, blood and gore, along with a low grumbling which got louder the closer they got, before a sight over took her senses.

"Which clan wears red?!" Clarke asked confusedly

Lexa's face turned up in horror at Clarke's question, before yelling, "REAPERS!!!"

Clarke dropped the reins of her horse before swinging one leg over and jumping off the horse all in one movement, followed by shifting into her wolf the next. She took off towards the smell with an excitement and anger at being caged for so longer. 

"CLARKE!!!" Lexa yelled after her but Clarke was too far gone to stop at this point. 

She charged through the thick Trikru trees before sinking her teeth into the first reaper, none of the Kongeda warriors had caught up to her yet but she knew Gustus, Anya and some of the warriors weren't far behind her but she didn't care. This is what her wolf had been waiting for.

~~~~

Clarke had sunk her teeth into each reaper, tearing the entire attacking force to shreds before Anya had even caught up to her and put her sword through one. When Anya finally approached, Clarke had stopped further up ahead, looking around, checking the woods over from where she stood until finally she felt Anya come up beside her on the horse.

"Did you at least save one for me?!" Anya huffed, glancing at Clarke who had blood all over her muzzle and fur.

Gustus now stood on Anya's other side, whilst Anya only sighed before speaking to Clarke again, "Is it clear?"

Clarke lifted her nose up into the air taking some deep breaths one last time to check, after failing to smell anything, she waited before hearing the birds slowly return to their trees and nests. At this, Clarke turned and trotted back to the group with Anya, Gustus and now Kaliee trailing behind her.

When Clarke, Gustus and Anya finally returned to Lexa, the twins had surrounded her and they had all now dismounted from their horses. The wolf turned her head down at the sight of the angry Commander. Lexa's face was turned up in rage looking directly at Clarke.

"You were reckless Clarke! Running off half cocked will not do us any favours! Do not ever do that again, do I make myself clear?" Lexa bellowed with an anger, but Clarke defiantly huffed at her before turning off in another direction.

Lexa's face turned another shade of bright red at the dismissal from the wolf, the threat of the reapers was all too real for Lexa who had lost too many of her people to them, losing Clarke was not acceptable, but the wolf only dismissed the threat like it was nothing and Lexa was fuming. "CLARKEEEEE!" Lexa bellowed in fury.

The wolf jumped back, now facing Lexa before her head fell and as she started whining before collapsing to the floor. Anya now stood next to Lexa observing Clarke whimpering at Lexa's feet as she curled up into a ball.

"She's... in pain?" Anya quietly questioned in a mumbled voice before her eyes grew wide at the sight changing before her. Anya had never seen Clarke shift back so painfully before.The sound of breaking bones filled the dense air as Lexa and Anya watched Clarke slowly shift back to her skin. Lexa stood shocked by the sight before her, her mouth hung slightly ajar with eyes wide whilst Anya had a matching expression.

Clarke was now fully naked on the floor, still in a tight ball, shaking, sweating and gasping for breath. Long dirty blonde hair clung to the sweaty skin across her face, neck, back and chest. Her eyes still glowed a golden yellow. 

Lexa took a fur that hung through straps attached to her horse and approached the whimpering breathless blonde slowly before bending down to brush some of the hair away from her face. She pulled the fur over the naked woman before sitting down.

"Gustus, we camp for the night here. Make sure everything is seen to." Lexa said quietly and dismissively. 

"Yes, Heda." Gustus answered before walking off towards the warriors where Lexa could only just hear him now barking orders to the others.

Lexa could feel Anya standing behind her still in shock at seeing Clarke's shift. "Anya, take some of the others and go find water." 

Anya looked at Lexa before returning her gaze back to the blonde ball on the floor, blinking rapidly before walking away towards Gustus and the others, leaving Clarke and Lexa alone.

Lexa now looked down at Clarke concernedly, she rubbed Clarke's upper arm in an attempt to soothe. "Are you okay Clarke?"

"S'good Heda, just...need a moment." Clarke now panted harshly through her nose and shut her eyes tightly before quickly reopening them, letting her gaze drift to Lexa's black leather boots.

Lexa stared dumbfounded at Clarke's use of her title which she hadn't used in such a long time. Lexa sighed at the obvious dismissal. She knew that she had shouted at the woman but only out of fear and panic. Lexa could see that it clearly had had an effect on Clarke, which the brunette still couldn't understand but could clearly see that the shift back had been painful. She gulped at the pain still etched in Clarke's face despite the obvious attempt to mask it.

Lexa stood, her gaze still on Clarke. "I will make sure a tent is erected and a fire is started. The twins will lift you and Anya will stay with you for the night." Lexa said before turning to towards the twins and directing more orders, leaving Clarke to her thoughts as she continued to pant under the fur.

An hour later, Clarke had been helped by Anya in dressing and had been given food and water whilst being watched attentively by the Trikru general, but Clarke also felt another stormy gaze on her all night. She was lifted to her fur bed by the twins and accompanied by Anya. She had fallen asleep quickly under the safe watch of Anya, her thoughts and dreams consumed by thoughts of running free through the woods. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Clarke awoke suddenly in the middle of the night. Sitting up, she could see Anya slouching back in a chair in a deep sleep with her feet up on a make shift table with a dagger hidden under her right hand and wrist. Clarke slowly and quietly got out of bed, as the furs fell from her body she noticed the wrap binding across her breasts and some boy shorts but nothing else. She walked over to the table and grabbed the water skin suddenly feeling a dryness that lingered in the back of her throat as she tried to work out how long she had been asleep for and what had woken her. As she thought back to the previous day, she shuddered at the thought of her painful shift back. It reminded her of her first ever shift, the pain involved in it. It had never been so painful before...the influence of-

Clarke was pulled from her thoughts at the sound of a branch snapping outside, she slowly put down the water skin and rounded the table to the tent entrance before opening the flap ever so slightly to see out, she could see the large make shift fire pit that the warriors had built where the embers still crackled alive and quietly slid out of the tent. She sniffed the air and listened to the sounds of the forest, checking to see if anyone was there but no unfamiliar smells or sounds drifted in Clarke's direction so she sat down at the pit and watched the last of the fire crackle and dance to a beat that no one else could hear. The glowing sight of embers distracted the blonde before hearing a crackle again. Lifting her head, she allowed her eyes to glow to see further out then her blue eyes would allow. In the distance walking back to camp Clarke could see one of the warriors switching watch, coming back to wake another. Clarke stood and walked towards the warrior where she finally met his gaze and stopped.

 _"I will take the next shift gona."_ Clarke spoke in trig to the warrior.

The tall broad man took a minute to think before finally slowly nodding and walked around Clarke back towards the tents. Now alone again Clarke felt the slight breeze brush and dance over her skin causing goosebumps to litter the pale flesh. She walked back to the fire before watching the embers again and chucked another two pieces of wood on. After looking around once more, Clarke unwrapped the bindings around her chest and pulled off the shorts before shifting back to her wolf. The black fur that covered her body was thick and suddenly the fire that was once again alive in flames and light was too much for the wolf. Sitting down further away from the fire now she looked around the sleeping camp, soft snores and slow heart beats filled the air around Clarke's pointy ears and so she laid down with her muzzle now lightly laying on her paws whilst continuing to listen to the sounds around camp and the lull of sleeping Trikru forest. 

Little did Clarke know that someone else was awake that night, watching from the top of a tree down on camp. Lexa sat watching the wolf that now protected the camp. She focused on her breathing to keep it even but knew that her movements in the tree had woken Clarke. Lexa lost herself for the rest of the night in wild thoughts of running free through the trees of her homeland.

~~~~~~~~

By the crack of dawn the camp had been dismantled and the party were now on horseback making the final leg of the journey to the crash site of the Ark. The forest had become dense and hard to navigate with the horses but they had long since passed Ton DC, the main village of Trikru, and were heading directly for the crash site. The party had become elongated as they navigated the harsher environment. Some warriors stayed up front whilst Lexa, the twins and Gustus rode behind them. Anya, Clarke, Kaliee and the rest of the warriors were behind. Clarke had felt Anya hovering more whilst directing her gaze at Lexa who had barely spoken since the night before and Clarke didn't know what to say. They needed to talk about their relationship, or whatever it was but there never seemed to be anytime to just talk anymore like they had before, but Clarke was done waiting and soon enough the opportunity would pass again.

Clarke nudged her horse on and caught up with Lexa, now matching in speed with Buch who was on Lexa's left. The brunette nodded to the twins and they both quickly dropped back behind the two women. 

Clarke decided that she was going to have to speak first to break the silence. "We should talk." she said hesitantly

"Yes, we should."

"Listen about last night-" Clarke abruptly stopped mid sentence when she caught a new scent. It was vaguely familiar but couldn't pin point it. Lexa stared at her waiting for her to continue, just as she was about to comment an owl noise was heard by the whole party and suddenly everyone was jumping forwards around Lexa and Clarke.

A large warrior suddenly came down the tree to their left before running towards the party, "HEDA!! A large force of reapers approaches!"

Lexa's eyes went wide and just as she was about to speak Clarke dropped her reins, but as she was about to move to get off the horse she heard a bellowing in her head from an angry brunette lost in raging thoughts at Clarke, _"DON'T YOU DARE GET OFF THAT FUC-"_

Her internal monologue was cut off as Clarke finally saw the person that the unfamiliar scent belong to come into view, followed by five other people and her head turned to see them, followed by Lexa. The Commander saw a shaggy curly haired boy come running towards the party with a gun in his hands and was quickly followed by another smaller brunette, another two boys and three other guards, one of the boys had scruffy long hair that reached his shoulders and the other whose hair was long and shaggy but not quite as long as the first clung to his face messily from sweat. The three guards wore a black jacket with padding in along with black pants and leather boots. They were all covered in dirt head to toe and each boy held a gun in his hands along with the guards, whilst the girl was without any visible weapon.

"DROP YOUR WEAPONS OR WE'LL SHOOT!!!"


	3. The Wolves that Fell from the Sky

#  The Wolves that Fell from the Sky 

_"DROP YOUR WEAPONS OR WE'LL SHOOT!"_

~~~~~~

Clarke raised her hands into the air in surrender before shouting, "BELLAMY!!!"

The shaggy haired boy approached followed by the others with their guns still pointing at the party. Clarke could feel the warriors behind her getting agitated and preparing to move on Lexa's command. Bellamy was now closer whilst the others stayed slightly behind him. He narrowed his eyes at the blonde before realisation spread across his face.

"Clarke?!"

Clarke jumped off the horse and ran towards Bellamy before flinging herself into his arms. 

"Clarke! We weren't sure if you were still alive, oh my god!"

Clarke smiled at Bellamy before the others came up behind him. Octavia, Finn and Jasper all looked at Clarke in awe and surprise. The Ark guards stayed behind. 

The blonde glanced over at them, "You look terrible, been rolling in the mud?" Clarke said jokingly,

"Very funny Princess." Octavia replied in earnest.

Bellamy's throat bobbed as his eye line went above Clarke's head and towards the party behind her, full of large warriors along with a very pissed off Commander. Clarke turned back to Bellamy before whispering quietly, "You need to lower your guns Bellamy. Thats the Commander." "Erghh right, lower your weapons boys." Gesturing to the others behind him. Once the weapons had been lowered she could see the tension leave the warriors behind her a little. It was still tense but easier somewhat. 

"There are reapers coming in quickly we need to go."

"Yeah we have been tracking them, thought you were them when we saw you in the distance."

Clarke looked at him disconcertingly but put it aside for now, they needed to leave and quickly. Clarke nodded to him before returning to her horse,

"Do you have transport?" Clarke asked Bellamy as she was now sitting on her horse. 

Bellamy looked down at his feet and gave a slight grin. Clarke looked at Lexa who still looked unamused before gesturing to Anya to help in securing the Arkers. Bellamy got on the horse behind Clarke, whilst Octavia joined Anya. Finn, Jasper and the three guards got on the backs of the other disgruntled warriors. 

Clarke and Lexa set off at a pace to quickly avoid any conflict but also Clarke thought that Lexa would want to get this done quickly. The nerves and tension flowed off her and Clarke seemed to be getting the brunt of it. Lexa's emerald eyes were flicking between her back and Bellamy's front pressed up against Clarke. The blonde didn't need to be able to hear Lexa's thoughts to know what she was thinking at this point. They quickly came to a clearing where Clarke got a first glimpse of the old space station. It sat somewhat majestically whilst also very broken atop the hill in the distance. Behind the remnants of the Ark in the distance was the snowy hill top of the Mountain range whilst the distant Trikru trees lined the surrounding area. As the group approached, Clarke and Kaliee approached with Bellamy and Jasper on their backs. Clarke grew more nervous as she approached the gates. Bellamy quickly hopped off the horse and now approached the make shift gate on foot. One of the guards standing behind the fence jumped into action, gun out, facing the party.

"Hey hey it's just me! We found someone! Fetch Dr. Griffin and get these gates open!" Bellamy yelled

The guard grunted before reaching to a lever, Clarke blinked and quickly caught the end of the cables surrounding the Ark light up briefly. Clarke assumed they had electrified the fence. The guard then retreated to the back of the camp and into the metal chambers of the space ship as other guards now came forward.

The rest of Bellamy's team got off the horses and followed him in, Kaliee now stood side by side with Clarke still on their horses.

In a hushed voice, Clarke addressed Kaliee subtly without moving her head. "Tell the Commander that I will go in and meet with the Triumvirate and explain to them before we introduce the Commander. Nothing can go wrong here." 

"She will insist that I go with you, as planned." 

"Fine but I must do this."

Kaliee nodded to Clarke before turning to meet with Lexa and the others to relay Clarke's message. The blonde got off the horse and gave a smack on his backside to head off towards the rest of the group before giving Lexa a single nod. She nodded back just before Clarke turned to hear a quick gasp. In front of her eyes on the other side of the gate stood her Mom, Dr. Abby Griffin. 

"Clarke?" 

"Hi Mom."

Abby ran toward her daughter sweeping her up into a huge hug. Clarke hadn't been hugged in so long, she almost missed that kind of interaction. As Clarke pulled away she smiled before looking behind her mother. 

"Where are they? The Commander is behind me. We need to get things moving."

Abby looked around Clarke to see the group on horse back along with an approaching Kaliee. "Right, yes of course. Come on."

Clarke looked at Kaliee and nodded as they walked forward trailing behind Abby, as they walked across the boundary Clarke could now see make shift tents along one side of the compound with the fallen Ark behind.

"How many survived?" Clarke asked,

"About 1,200. We haven't been able to contact the other stations. This is the only one so far." Abby gave a small smile at Clarke which quickly downed.

"Uh, Clarke. There's...it's Wells."

Clarke looked at her mother blankly before the older woman opened her mouth again although no sound came out. Clarke looked into her mothers eyes seeing complete sadness.

"He didn't make it?" Clarke asked in shock and sadness

Abby shook her head, "We needed someone to operate the last thruster on the ring, Thelonious got up to do it and risk his life but...but Wells had already got there first and sealed himself in" Abby sighed before speaking again. "Thelonious hasn't been the same since, understandably."

Clarke looked to the floor, not knowing what to say. Clarke and Wells had grown up together. Even as she had her first shift and was taken to be a guard, despite Wells and his family being one of the group, she remained friends. It was Wells that had saved her skin too many times to count against the group. And now he was gone. Clarke's heart was over taken with sadness.

She sighed before looking up at her mother again, "What happened with the group and the Triumvirate?"

"A survivor from the group has stepped up. Charles Pike." 

Clarke's ear perked up immediately along with her heart rate. 

_Shit._

"Yeah it's bad Clarke. Pike's....let's just say that he makes Kane look like a saint back on the Ark."

Clarke sighed but continued walking forwards, "This is going to make my life more difficult." 

~~~~~~~~

"They've been attacking us ever since we got down here! What did you expect us to do Clarke?!" Bellamy shouted across the table, 

"I get it and the Commander will understand too but enough is enough now. They are not the enemy, the reapers are." Clarke had responded. They had been over this so many times already since they entered the meeting room for the last hour but no one seemed to be letting up on this particular topic.

Clarke sighed again thinking that there was no chance before she heard a quiet clearing of a throat before Jaha stepped up to speak, "Do you think the Commander would agree to an alliance between us? To solve this problem?" he spoke quietly,

"An alliance?! With these people? This Commander can't even control her own people!" Pike bellowed, his voice filling the entire room as it echoed across metal walls.

"The reapers aren't her people! They've been trying to kill her!" Clarke shouted back feeling more and more agitated.

"Then maybe they aren't the enemy!" Pike responded even louder than before,

Kaliee stepped forward her blade half way drawn before Clarke could stop her but managed to placate the warrior by pushing her arm out that crossed the warriors small body. Kaliee looked at the blonde like she had just had been cut down but as Clarke was about to speak Pike cursed and slammed his fists down on the table making Kaliee jump with her eyes set firmly on Pike from across the table. All the Arkers were tense around the warriors presence but Clarke had told them that the Commander had insisted.

"The reapers are the enemy. They are here to help. What happened to the party that the Commander sent out? There were healers and skilful people amongst the party that were supposed to aid us." Clarke asked,

Kane bowed his head in regret before swallowing harshly, "A large party came from the north about a week ago but we were still being attacked by the reapers. We spotted them coming from the north fairly quickly...we thought-"

Clarke pinched the bridge of her nose in despair. She couldn't blame the Arkers. They were scared and thought everything was out to get them, now she had to prove them wrong."

"I assure you the Commander wants peace, she trusts me. But no more guns and no more killing."

Kane nodded but Pike seemed less than happy, eyeing Kaliee every few minutes. Clarke needed to come up with a plan and fast. She spotted the map on the table and was reminded of her conversation with Gustus back in Polis.

"The reapers supposedly live in a mountain not far from here. By looking at this, there's only one option." Clarke stated whilst Kaliee nodded in the background,

"Mount Weather?"

Clarke nodded, "We knew there was a bunker down there with potential supplies. It makes sense. Gustus said that they had been using some kind of technology to become enhanced. If it was a drug and they were running out, they may have turned to the bunker of the old world in the hopes of finding more and eventually inhabited it."

The reactions amongst the group were mixed, some looked hopeful, others angry and then there were just a select few who looked almost scared. Clarke's mind drifted towards the fear that they started sensing before Kaliee interrupted her train of thought.

"The numbers are large around here, they terrorise the local villages. It makes sense that they inhabit this...bunker, as you put it." Kaliee said pointing to the map with her brows furrowed.

"How do we know for certain?"

"We don't. The Commander has sent teams but they have never returned. That's the other thing. They take the bodies, we're not sure what for."

"You said they have large numbers, this we already know. It doesn't matter how many we shoot, they just keep coming back. What if they aren't killing the Grounders that are taken?" Abby suggested,

"You mean using them? Turning them into reapers?!" Bellamy finished Abby's line of thinking,

"With the technology, possibly. Turning them against their will, becoming slaves to the drug. A never ending supply of warriors against the Commander." Clarke finished.

"They have become weaker though. The Commander's spirit keeps them at bay." Kaliee interjected,

"You mentioned that they went looking for more supposedly, after it ran out. What if they tried making it using the mountain bunker but were never successful in perfecting it. Or its just a different serum, similar-" Abbey added before getting interrupted by Kane,

"But it hasn't given them the same strength."

Clarke nodded, "It would make sense."

"So what? We risk our lives to save them?! They've been attacking us ever since we arrived!" Pike bellowed again,

"Not the Commander! If we aided them, with our weapons and fighters it would mean that the Commander wouldn't have to empty Polis and the surrounding villages of warriors whilst they still have the north to deal with. The Ice Nation poses a threat to them along with the reapers. We help them deal with one problem then maybe we can form an alliance and have peace." Clarke was becoming more and more infuriated with the man as her heart rate began to increase.

"We don't need them!" he shouted back,

"We do. We have no idea how to survive down here. They do." Clarke fired back,

"They know the lay of the land. Food, water and every other potential resource that we need they will know how to get." Abbey said,

Kane looked at the table again before speaking, "Trading routes."

"Exactly." Abbey nodded in agreement.

"And we dont need an enemy on our door step. Particularly with the size of them. We wouldn't survive. This is why you sent me here. To stop this, so please let me!" Clarke pleaded to the opposition.

"We are wolves! We fight!" Bellamy spoke again

"How long without food and water? Half our people haven't even experienced a shift yet. You can't have a war if half your army is starving and without full power. Besides, we don't need a war. Working with them against the reapers is our best chance." Clarke tried to reason with Bellamy,

"What if she called on us to fight the Ice Nation?" Bellamy asked,

"We reason with her that we just want peace and a lasting alliance. But-"

"We'd be better off with the Commander than the Ice Nation?" Abby asked Clarke,

Clarke nodded, "I fought with the Commander, against them. They aren't like her, it would be a blood bath waiting to happen. IF, she did call on us to fight, I'd rather fight with her than against them ourselves."

A silence fell in the room although the intense feelings of thought drifted across metal,"We have nothing that they need." Another male alpha across the table spoke out loud in a hushed voice as if lost in thought,

"Medicine and technology." A female member of the group answered,

"Maybe. But they've been living here without technology for long enough." Clarke interjected.

"They aren't desperate for it." Abbey finished Clarke's line of thought.

Clarke shook her head, "They might be receptive to it later, but they won't see it as a priority. But our weapons and manpower, combined with our technology against the reapers, it will give us an edge."

Pike was just defiant at the thought of tolerating the grounders, fuelling Kaliee's rage which was ever increasing beside her, along with Clarke's own. Kane seemed more open to the idea, especially on the potential for trade routes and help in starting a settlement here. Clarke knew that Kane could see the logic but was stuck in a grudge after all the fighting since they landed, she could only hope that it was just temporary. The blonde knew that if she got Kane on side, Jaha would follow and that would be all she needed. Some of the group seemed to be siding with Pike whilst the others agreed with Clarke, Abbey and somewhat Kane and Jaha. She just needed to sway Kane the rest of the way and she could only hope that Lexa would do the rest with that.

When Clarke and Kaliee managed to escape from the meeting for a few moments to go and meet with the Commander, Clarke was subdued. Kaliee looked at Clarke in worry as they walked out as she quickly picked up another map off the table but as they got outside the station, Clarke sunk back against the metal wall until her backside met the floor, cradling her head in her hands. 

"Kane might be more inclined to make a deal with the Commander but Pike does not. He could be trouble."

"He means to attack us?" Kaliee asked. Her question peaked in Clarke's ears as she suddenly grew very aware of the fact that Kaliee reported to the Commander. 

_Lexa._

_Its just Lexa._

"But if war breaks out? What then?"Kaliee asked again,

"It wont come to that." 

Clarke got up off the floor and walked towards where Lexa and the rest of the party were waiting, having already started setting up camp some way down the hill side from the Ark. Clarke was lost in thought as they walked back. When they finally reached the camp, Lexa had a huge tent erected in the centre and Gustus was stood outside on watch. She walked up and into the tent followed by Kaliee where she saw Lexa sitting in a chair in the middle of the tent with Anya standing off to the side.

"Clarke."

Clarke nodded at Lexa but couldn't wipe the emotion off her face, which of course Lexa picked up on immediately. She walked up to the table and laid the map out in front of her. She could see the surrounding areas which covered a lot of Lexa's lands but not quite all. 

"What happened?" Anya asked

"One of the Triumvirate has died. He was a friend. His father is another member but has become subdued in the grief of losing his son. Another has replaced him." Clarke gulped before continuing, "He is...difficult. An older member of the group and not so lenient as some of the others."

Clarke looked down at the map again and traced the outlines with her fingers whilst lost in thought. Her fingers stopped over the symbol and words that were circled, Mount Weather. The blonde couldn't figure out why Mount Weather sounded so familiar. One member of the group, an older woman of a mixed race heritage became very white and subdued when Clarke mentioned Mount Weather. There was something surrounding the Mountain and its history that seemed strange yet familiar, but before she could voice anything Lexa spoke again, this time in a different tone and Clarke knew what was coming.

"If these people cannot see that war is the worst option then I will have no choice."

Clarke quickly rounded the table, "No Lexa, I can get them to see. The introductions will help. I promise. Kane is open to the idea, I can see it, he just needs a little more persuasion, I think he will agree and Jaha will follow him, they are close. Two is all we need to get the Arkers to agree."

"And if not Clarke?"

"We won't need to worry about that."

"I hope very much for your sake that it will not."

~~~~~~

Sometime in the afternoon, Clarke's nerves suddenly started grow. She needed Lexa to persuade Kane the rest of the way like she knew the brunette was capable of but Clarke was worried that Lexa's patience would be tested against Pike. Clarke's first priority before the meeting was Bellamy. She needed him on her side. The blonde walked out of her shared tent with Anya on the hill and started the short walk up to the Ark. The place was quiet and yet bustling with life. Life on the ground never seemed to stop for the new arrivals, with jobs always needing to be done. 

Clarke found Bellamy standing outside the Ark speaking to a guard. "Just get it done Blake." The guard said before walking off.

"What was that about?" Clarke said as she approached beside the shaggy haired man,

"Nothing, what's up?"

"I just need your help with the Commander and Kane tonight. So if you could help step in that would be great, also ask Raven to-"

"No Clarke. You're not in charge around here."

"Bellamy-"

"I will help with Kane because I can see the logic as long as I believe that the Commander isn't in control of the reapers, i'm still sceptical, but you're not giving orders around here anymore, you're not the alpha of this pack Clarke. I am, don't forget your place."

Bellamy walked away from Clarke ending the conversation. The blondes head fell in despair at the thought of not having a pack, she felt so lost all of a sudden, but at least Bellamy was coming around to the idea of working with the Commander for the sake of peace and the avoidance of war. She approached the Ark and stood looking at the entrance, seeing the walls of metal spread out. Clarke suddenly felt a sense of entrapment, that the walls of Ark, once her home, no longer gave the same sense of security that they once did. She wasn't sure that they ever would again. Being able to shift, allow her true self the opportunity to run free like she has always wanted was a blessing that took away all the little stresses in life. The only thing that would make it complete now was a pack.

_And Lexa_

_It's just Lexa_

Lexa had suddenly become such an important person in her life that she had never expected or intended. Learning more and more about their bond was both exhilarating and terrifying at the same time. She was her anchor, something that not many wolves got to experience on the Ark due to the limited numbers of people and the suppressants of their true nature. Clarke had felt the difference once she was allowed to shift, the opportunity to do so freely, experiencing the power of the moon, the safety of her anchor and the ability to be dominant as a leader. The fight to be a leader was instinctual to Clarke, something that she had never second guessed. The blonde wasn't aware that she ever made a decision to lead, it just came naturally. As an alpha, there was a hierarchy that had to be obeyed, but she was never like that. Clarke would never force someone into submission, alpha or not. Her fight with David was the only time she had forced someone into submission and swore that she would never do it again like that. The rush of power she felt after was addictive. Thats why she wouldn't challenge Bellamy for the title of alpha, unless she was forced, it wasn't in her nature despite being born an alpha. The blonde wasn't really sure what her plan was for a pack. Maybe she would find a pack within Trikru, with Remus and his father.

At the comforting smell of pine trees and the earth Clarke felt her racing heart quieten once again, alerting her to the presence of her anchor approaching.

_Maybe I already have a pack_

Approaching the entrance to the Ark was Lexa, Gustus, Anya, the twins and Kaliee. As Clarke's heart swelled at the sight, she suddenly felt like she was where she needed to be for the time being. The comfort of the faces before her was enough for her wolf. An awareness that she would do anything for those standing before her wash over the blonde's body, filling her heart and soul. She could only smile as she watched the group approach.

As Lexa approached, she witnessed the smile on Clarke's face grow in size, consuming her entire face in pure happiness. The brunette couldn't help but let a little smile grow too, she couldn't understand what it was that caused Clarke to become so unbelievably happy given the meeting that they were about to go into, but whatever caused it, Lexa would take it and run with it. Seeing the blonde smile, filled Lexa's entire heart with joy and was suddenly wishing she could only help in continuing that smile last. 

_Maybe there's hope for us after all._


	4. Majority Rules

#  Majority Rules 

Clarke and Lexa walked into the Ark together, navigating the walls of metal until they finally entered the meeting room. Clarke introduced Lexa to the group and the Triumvirate before taking a seat at the table that had been placed in the centre of the room. Clarke couldn't help but notice the tables length that separated the Arkers from the grounders with Clarke placed firmly in the middle on one side whilst Abby mirrored her daughter opposite. Lexa took a seat at the top of table on Clarke's right whilst Pike, Kane and Jaha took three seats at the top of the table on Clarke's left, with other alphas and members of the group on either side at that end. Clarke could feel the clear lines that had been drawn but only hoped that they could continue to disband over time with an alliance.

Once the nice pleasantries had been exchanged on either side, mostly by Lexa as Pike just grunted and Kane gave a brief smile, conversations began to stir about forming an alliance. Clarke couldn't help but become anxious as her name was thrown around the room. She sat quietly and interjected where needed but mostly Lexa commanded the room, as she usually did and was best at. It only seemed to infuriate Pike more. She spoke about her culture and position as Commander before mentioning the war against the reapers and the ice nation. At the mention of the wolves from the clans helping in the war, Pike and Kane seemed to stir a little. Clarke couldn't work out just yet whether that would be a good or bad thing. She could only hope that maybe having other wolves with similar traditions might help bridge the gap between the two factions and filled away that mental note for later to discuss with Lexa. 

Clarke's ear peaked at the obvious tension rising in the room. "Your land?" Pike asked

"Yes, this is Trikru land. As I am originally a member of Trikru this is my first place of sanctuary. As Commander of the Coalition, I have control over the other lands that the clans inhabit as well. It is all mine."

"We're invading." Kane said quietly at the realisation as he shrunk back in his seat.

Lexa took notice of this realisation. "If we form an alliance, I will allow you stay in this place. If not, you will have a few days to gather enough of your belongings and leave my lands."

"Or what?" Pike asked threateningly,

Lexa's right eyebrow shot up at the blatant challenge and Clarke gripped the arm rests of her chair in an attempt not to let her emotions show as Pike challenged Lexa. No one from the Ark was yet to know of the bond between them and Clarke had hoped to keep it like that until the two factions were on better terms. She needed to stay neutral but couldn’t help her gut reaction with a threat towards Lexa, her wolf almost demanded it. Clarke concentrated on a fixed point in front of her to focus on her breathing and control her heart rate. As she schooled her reaction she looked up to see a curious expression on the face of her mother sitting opposite. Apparently she hadn't quite managed it in time. 

Kane cleared his throat before giving Pike a quick glance. "How would an alliance work between us?"

"Well, you would need something to offer the Coalition and in return we offer our knowledge of the ground in acquiring resources."

"Trade routes?" Abby asked

"That could be arranged." Lexa nodded.

"What if we offered our guards and weapons in a battle against the reapers?" Kane asked, 

Lexa nodded briefly, encouraging Kane to continue.

"Clarke tells us you are stuck in warfare in the south and the north. Focusing on one would take away your safety in the capital and other villages. If we could help with fighters and weapons it might alleviate the pressure to produce so many warriors for the fight and with our technology we can scout the area that you have not yet managed to. If the reapers have entered the facility under the mountain, depending on how knowledgeable they are, they may have additional security enforced by technology that you will not be familiar with. Our engineers can help with that." 

"A fog clouds our lands in the surrounding area. You may not have witnessed it yet as it is not able to reach this far but it is deadly and kills instantly. Many warriors and village people have fallen to it." Anya said

"We can help with that." Clarke added as Lexa nodded in recognition. 

A silence filled the air as Lexa was lost in thought for a mere moment before she spoke again. "If you help us defeat the Mountain and the reapers, then you may have your alliance."

"There was also another thought." Clarke added as she looked at Kane for approval, who nodded before looking back to Lexa who also nodded to continue. Clarke looked to Gustus briefly before focusing back on Lexa, "The fighting against the reapers, there was confusion amongst the clans as to why there have been no bodies where a battle has taken place. It has been thought that, perhaps, the reapers are taking your people alive and turning them into reapers. It would explain how their numbers never drop. The serum they used, the old world tech that made them stronger before, if it ran out and they went in search of more and came across the mountain, if they managed to reproduce it or find a similar serum, then maybe that is how they have such large numbers."

"Heda, if I may?" Kaliee asked before Lexa nodded in approval. "We have thought that the reapers were weaker than before, if what the sky people are saying is true, if the serum is different it might explain the weakness we have come across in battle."

"Yes, I agree. Medically it can be reproduced with the right equipment and with the numbers that they have, that is most likely. But perhaps not the same serum as before." Abby explained.

"This is good. With our combined forces we maybe be able to end this once and for all." Lexa said with a finality in her tone of voice as she looked down the table to Kane, who nodded. Pike looked away shaking is head.

"This is a mistake!" He raged and stood up quickly with force as the chair flew back against the wall behind. Gustus quickly followed to stand and launched into a fighting stance, followed by Anya and Kaliee, whilst Clarke gripped her chair and clenched her teeth to stop herself from moving in front of Lexa. Pike looked back at Gustus, puffed out his chest and stared him down. 

"Charles, we will take a vote. As we always do, majority rules." Kane said as he also stood to now face an angry Pike. Kane then turned to look at Jaha on his right. "It is your decision my friend."

Jaha looked at Kane then Pike before turning back to Lexa and the others. We bowed his head, taking a deep breath before speaking. "My son did not die just for us to return to the ground after ninety seven years and start a war. We will join this alliance. Majority rules."

Lexa nodded, "Very well. We will begin war discussions tomorrow at dawn. For now my warriors will hunt and bring back food. Let this be the start of an alliance between the sky and the ground." Lexa looked at Clarke at the end of her sentence and nodded as Clarke then turned to see Kane and Jaha nodding back gratefully. The blonde then noticed Pike shrinking into the corner of the room in the background.

_Let's hope thats the end of Pike's power for now_

~~~~~

As darkness greeted them that night, Clarke found herself walking towards the Commander's tent whilst the two camps bustled in preparation of the warriors bringing back food. As she entered the tent, she saw Lexa sitting in a chair somewhat lost in thought as Gustus stood at her side and Anya stood leaning against the table facing the brunette. At the sound of Clarke entering, Anya turned to see her. 

"What's going on?"

"I have sent for warriors from Trikru. Indra should arrive by tomorrow at dawn. In the mean time, we wait and start cementing the alliance."

"Good." Clarke said waiting for whatever else Lexa was clearing holding back. Silence fell before the blonde raised her brow at the Commander.

Lexa sighed before nodding to Gustus who cleared his throat before speaking "I am worried about that man. Pike. He did not take this alliance easy, he could cause trouble that might put Heda in harms way."

Clarke looked to the floor before returning her gaze to Gustus looking more determined than ever before replying in Trig, _"Then do your job and protect her. As will I, as is my duty. Heda will not be harmed."_ Clarke then looked back to a stunned Lexa before speaking, "If I may, I would suggest sitting with the leadership of the Ark tonight as we eat in order to continue cementing this alliance."

"Very well" Lexa nodded before adding "and you will join me Clarke." with a hard gaze set on the blonde which told her not to question it. Clarke only nodded her understanding before the tent fell quiet. Her eyes fell to the map on Lexa's table.

"Leave us." She heard from the Commander followed by the sounds of Anya and Gustus leaving the tent.

A more comfortable silence then fell in the tent again, unlike the first. Clarke lost herself in a daydream before the feeling of soft yet calloused fingers trailed a warm path across the vein on her wrist. The warmth gliding across her wrist spread up her arm until it covered her entire body in warmth and affection. The feeling of a body brushing against hers caused Clarke to give a little smile. The blonde turned her head to see emerald green looking back at her.

"I know we haven't had the chance to speak alone yet-"

"We will, we will talk. There's just so much to do in so little time."

"We will make time Clarke, as long as you want that still?" Lexa questioned softly as if she was scared of rejection,

"Of course." Clarke replied as her gaze fell to the brunette's bottom lip.

Lexa couldn't help but smile, "Clarke." she said softly whilst cracking the 'k' on the end of Clarke's name causing goosebumps to litter the blonde's skin. 

The feeling of warm breath on skin caused more goosebumps as green met blue once again, before the warmth of a hand brushed against her cheek. Eyes fell closed as the gap between bodies narrowed and the earth finally kissed the sky once more. Soft skin connected again and again ever so slowly as two bodies became one and sparks flew in between. A rush of intense warmth spread across strong bodies as another hand reached for a waist. Neither woman was sure of where one started and another ended, but both were left with feelings of completeness. 

Lexa was the first to pull back and watch as Clarke slowly opened her eyes. She couldn't believe the sight before. A deep sparkling blue stared back at her as Lexa was reminded of her first trip to the sea once she became Commander. The brightness of the sun fell on the waves scattered across the expanse of blue causing the blue to shine in a way that Lexa had never seen before. The brunette never thought she would see it again, but here standing before her, was the sight of beauty. Lexa's eyes followed the contours of the woman's face seeing a sprinkle of pink covered flushed cheeks and as her gaze dropped back to soft lips and the beauty mark above them, Lexa swallowed harshly at the sight of swollen pink lips that shined with the small moisture that covered them. All Lexa wanted to do was kiss them again.

Clarke couldn't help but smile at the expression of green grass eyes that looked over every detail of her face. She nervously looked to the floor as her grin continued to overwhelm her face. At the feeling of soft fingers finding her chin, they softly and gently pushed to make the blonde look back up. Smiles grew equally across soft faces as blue met green again. The sound of a horn in the distance broke the bubble surrounding the two women. A sigh fell from Clarke's lips as Lexa couldn't help but smirk. Lexa's hand brushed gently across the blonde's cheek before it disappeared, the women parted and the two walked out together.

In the distance coming out of the woods was a large group of warriors all carrying some kind of animal, whether it was deer, panther, bear, boar or even rabbits and birds. They all carried something to feed the two large groups. Clarke followed Lexa to meet them at the gates of the Ark.

Within the hour several large bonfires had been created with sticks over either side and one through the middle to cook the meet on. The Arkers had also come back with wild plants that the warriors had shown them to pick, to go with the meat. Clarke had sat down near Bellamy and Octavia, not far from Lexa who sat opposite with Kane and Jaha. Raven and the rest of the pack had joined later and Clarke was finally able to catch up with everyone. Her happiness that night was endless. The blonde was pulled out of her conversation with Raven when Kane stood up whilst Pike joined him. Everyone fell silent at the sight whilst Clarke, Gustus and Anya grew tense as Pike neared Lexa.

"Whilst this doesn't affect you or your people Commander, Pike and I thought that we would make an announcement. It has been decided for a change of name for our new home. Who better to name it after than the man who risked his life." Kane then turned to Jaha who was now stood up stunned by Kane.

"Our home, Camp Jaha. Named after Wells Jaha, may we meet again. A celebration will be held in his honour tomorrow night." Kane said with his hand across his chest as his head dipped in respects to Jaha. Clarke then got up put her hand across her chest and bowed her head to Jaha. Others then started to get up and do the same towards Jaha, as he broke down on Abby. 

"For Wells." Jaha then said quietly. The entire group then proceeded to raise their glasses and drink to the fallen.

Everyone fell asleep that night with full bellies and slightly merry after drinking some of Monty's moonshine.


	5. A Challenge for the People

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes! .... spoilers to s6!.....
> 
> May We Meet Again, Marcus Kane. This chapter is dedicated to Henry Ian Cusick and his portrayal of Marcus Kane for the past 6 years. I love this character so much, his moral compass and redemption from the Ark has been amazing and its something I am working towards in this story too. Here's to the future stories of those we have lost.
> 
> In peace may you leave this shore,  
> In love may you find the next,  
> Safe passage on your travels,  
> Until our final journey on the ground,  
> May We Meet Again Kane.

#  A Challenge for the People 

Clarke awoke to the sound of a horn being blown in the distance. Upon noticing that Anya was already gone, Clarke got up and got dressed.

The brightness of daylight flooded her eyes overwhelmingly when she finally stepped out of the tent. As her eyes adjusted, she could finally see Lexa, Anya and Gustus standing at the edge of the hill opposite Indra and a mass of warriors. They all varied in height, build and gender. A couple of warriors seemed to be known amongst camp as other warriors shouted out and cheered at the newly arrived group.

Clarke walked up to the group and smiled at Indra. "Good to see you friend, hope your journey was okay."

"Clarke, good to see you. I want you to meet a few of my warriors, if I may?" Indra said before she looked to Lexa for permission who nodded in reply. 

Indra stepped away to call over a few of her party and as she reappeared, two burly men now followed behind her to meet with Clarke. 

Indra then turned gesturing to the men, "This is Lincoln and Nyko." The first man Lincoln, had light brown skin, a shaven head with a slight stubble growing in a stripe down his head along with tribal tattoos covering his arms and neck from what she could see. He was muscular and lean like so many other warriors that she had seen since her arrival in Polis a few months ago. The second man, Nyko, was tall with long dark brown braided hair and a thick beard with tribal face tattoos to match.

"Nyko is our healer for Trikru, I thought that your mother may want to meet him. Lincoln is one of our best scouts and speaks the best English amongst the warriors. He can help your people with what they need."

"Thank you Indra, the help is much appreciated and its a pleasure to meet you both."

Both men nodded and bowed their heads slightly to Clarke followed by Lexa before they left to join the others.

"More generals from other clans will be attending the meeting in the war tent shortly, we will meet you in there Indra." Lexa said with finality in her tone, to which Indra bowed in response.

Clarke turned to see Lexa with calculating eyes that were difficult to track for Clarke but with the answers given to her by her senses, Clarke could tell that Lexa was anxious but had a determined mindset about today, in particular the meeting. Clarke turned to stand in front of the Commander before looking at Anya and Gustus in silent request to give them a minute alone.

As the two left Clarke turned to brunette, "Everything okay? What are you anxious about?" Clarke said with worry clear in her voice,

Lexa gave Clarke a quick look of confusion as her mouth opened slightly, in a moment of forgetting who Clarke was, just before she began to speak the corner of her mouth turned up minutely before it faded just as quick, showing Clarke her amusement whilst being the stoic Heda, "I just want this alliance to work for our people, I hope Skaikru can come up with a way to get inside the mountain."

"Me too, but they will. I've sent for Raven and Monty to be present for the meeting too, they have the knowledge that we will need and then can pass it on to whoever else is needed."

Lexa nodded in response before gesturing to her left for Clarke to walk with her into the tent. The walk to the tent was silent between Clarke and Lexa, lost in the thoughts of the upcoming meeting, as Gustus and Anya now trailed behind. As they entered Lexa gestured for Anya and Gustus to wait outside a moment, to which Clarke gave a questioning gaze to the brunette but before she could question further, Lexa pulled at the blondes waist to her to give a quick kiss.

Clarke was left stunned and couldn't help but smile as Lexa pulled away with a grin on her face. The brunette turned and headed towards the top of the long table that was full of maps and pieces of parchment containing numbers of warriors from each clan and their specialities. Clarke moved to stand on Lexa's right further down the table. Not long after the two took their places, the tent began to accommodate to the steady trickle of the arriving clan generals.

~~~~

Some time later with all the other generals, Lexa had given introductions where needed and then opened the floor to Kane, Jaha, Pike, Clarke, Raven, Monty, David, Bellamy and a few members of the group, including Abby, along with a few selected alphas from the Ark.

"The first problem in attacking the mountain is the acid fog, neither sides will be able to move without that disabled." Kane said openly to everyone in the room,

"We can hack it remotely if we find the satellite its using to broadcast the signal." Raven answered,

"And if you cannot stop this device?" Indra asked,

"Hopefully, that wouldn't be the case but if?" Clarke questioned back to Raven,

"We would need to turn it off from the inside." Monty answered instead before Raven,

Clarke gulped, "Okay so thats the first problem, the second?"

"The reapers." Kane answered,

"Right well Abby and I were thinking, if the reapers are supposedly on the drug and we prove that they are-" Raven said

"-Needle tracks." Abby added,

"Right, if the needle tracks prove that they are being injected then we can stop that." Raven then gestured to Abby,

Abby turned to face the grounders present, "If your people are drugged then there is a chance we can save them if we allow them to go through withdrawal and they survive then they should, no guarantee right now, be cured from the drug and return to normal."

"But thats not for definite?" Anya asked,

"Not until I see one up close."

"Then we can aid in getting you one." Anya said with a nod of confirmation to Lexa who nodded back.

Abby then continued after glancing at Lexa, "If we can cure the first one then taking as many as possible afterwards to bring back to the lab at Camp Jaha will decrease their army and any additional threat to our people."

"Okay what about access into the Mountain, if they are wielding the technology of the old world then they have security systems in place on the doors." Clarke said,

"You say the reapers use tunnels to get around undetected?" Monty questioned towards Indra who nodded before adding, "Then if we can map those tunnels we can issue multiple assaults on different fronts-"

"-Giving the reaper army more to deal with on an already limited number if the drug works." Anya finished Monty's thoughts who nodded back encouragingly,

Monty continue to nod, focused on a fixed point on the floor lost in thought before he looked up to Raven, "A drone. If we can build a drone we might be able to at least map the tunnels in and out of the mountain."

"We could get a look at the security system on any doors too." Raven added to Monty's thoughts aloud.

Pike chose that particular moment to step up after spending the rest of the meeting grumbling in the corner, "So Skaikru will be doing the work whilst this bitch and her savages are lazing around!"

Anya took a defensive stance followed by Clarke and Gustus, eyeing the man up and down. At the rise in tension Lexa stood forward, "My people, of course, will be aiding you, I plan to send riders back out to local villages and to Polis to collect any old world tech that may be of use to you to build this technology. My other warriors can be used in hunting and foraging parties along with helping around the encampments and if you so choose, helping in hand to hand combat. I know your soldiers will be trained but we will need every person able to fight in this war, my warriors can help with that. Your technology can help you to fight long distance but reapers fight up close and you wont always be able to stay far enough away. Anya, Indra, Gustus and a few others are able and proficient teachers." Lexa said whilst gesturing where needed,

"Thank you Commander, that would be most useful." Kane said whilst glaring at Pike,

"Why are we thanking these savages for putting us in a war that we dont want!" Pike yelled, "This bitch parades around like she owns the damn place giving orders!"

"PIKE!" Kane yelled back warningly,

"NO! I dont need this child telling me what to do!"

"The decision has been made unanimously, this is our fight now to protect our home and build an alliance." Jaha said with a calmness in his quiet voice,

Pike continued to glare at Kane and Lexa, "I'm not the only one who thinks this Marcus! There are others in camp who believe that these people are savages who murdered our own!"

"Yes whilst we murdered theirs in return!" Abby shouted back

"A decision made by the Triumvirate is final, the people believe in that system more." Kane then added

"They had been attacking us! How do we know that they weren't trying to kill us? Who are we supposed to trust? On the word of this bitch?!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Clarke screams across the table to Pike who merely raises his brow at her, Clarke speaks again this time with a low and threatening tone, "Call her a bitch... _one_ more time..."

"This _bitch_ deserves it!" Pike yelled back pointing his finger at Lexa, as Gustus is now completely animated just waiting for Lexa to give the order, along with Anya and the other warriors.

At the sound of Pike calling Lexa a bitch once again Clarke slammed her fists into the table making the war ornaments adorned on the table as part of the map jump and move off their placements, Clarke then gripped the table, sliding it to her left fast before stepping forward to stand in front of Pike, looking directly into his eye line in challenge,

"Clarke." Lexa says warningly, yet doing nothing to stop the blonde, Lexa takes a deep breath eyeing the others in the room before changing her tone to address Clarke once more, "Clarke thats enough!" 

Clarke then gulps and steps back to look at Lexa before lowering her eyes. In the mean time Pike is now chuckling at the display before saying mockingly, "You're pathetic! And people used to call you an alpha! Obeying this bitch of a child like she owns you." 

Clarke looked back up at Pike about two seconds away from bursting in rage before she is beaten to it by David. "Even now, this woman is more of an alpha then you will ever be Pike." David stepped forward to stand next to Clarke whilst gesturing to her before speaking once more, "Whats wrong Pike? Afraid of someone who might just be bigger than you?"

Pike lowly grumbles and steps forward now face to face with David in challenge, "Afraid? Of this filthy disgusting whore of an omega? I dont think so!"

David's claws come out as his teeth glow and he begins to growl, but before anything violent ensures Gustus stepped forward on Lexa's silent orders to break up the near violent display.

"Unless you would like this alliance to end rather abruptly I suggest you get your people under control Kane." Lexa says as diplomatically as possible,

Kane steps forward to stand next to Pike and gives him a warning glance before turning back to the Commander, "Apologies Commander, would you mind if we ended this meeting for the day?"

Lexa only nods before dismissing the crowd. Most of the crowd begin to filter out followed by Pike, David, Clarke and then by Kane and Jaha.

"PIKE!" David shouted in rage at the man walking down the hill back to camp. Pike turned around and laughed at David before shrugging him off.

"You're a bully and I wont allow you to come between us and this peace! I've had enough!"

"Or you'll do what? You'd better watch who your talking to David, I am a Triumvirate member of the Ark."

At the commotion Clarke and Lexa walked down the hill to see the stand off between David and Pike. Clarke could feel the rage filling the air around them and started to struggle with the pheromones herself. Jaha and Kane suddenly appeared on Clarke's left as Lexa was on the right.

"I CHALLENGE YOU CHARLES PIKE-"

"NO!" Clarke yelled running down to David's side.

"Clarke!" Kane yelled after her,

"The challenge has been called." Kane added again

"I'm not going to let this go." Clarke argued back in fury

"You are-" Jaha said

"-Or you'll be detained." Kane said finishing Jaha's sentence.

"I'll take his place!"

"No! David issued the challenge, it is his to face now." Kane replied.

David walked up to Clarke and smiled at her before putting his hand on her cheek.

"You've already saved me once Clarke, I have to do this and you need to lead them. Be the alpha I know you to be. Be who I know you were born to be."

Clarke gasped, "I can't lose you, they cant lose you."

"You'll never lose me. None of you, but this has to be done." David turned back around and started to take off his shirt and boots whilst Pike just stood there grinning. 

Clarke felt warmth come up behind her and she was soon pulled away as she stared blankly at the man in front of her. Within a few moments, the pheromones had attracted a crowd. The packs all arrived, including Bellamy and Octavia. Bellamy caught Clarke's eye in question as to what was going on but Clarke just bowed her head in despair. A feeling of warmth and confidence started to fill her that was not her own. In that moment the blonde decided she was going to use it and her own to push it out to David along with a little bit of anger to fuel him. With all her worth she pushed until David shifted a little so that his right side was facing back a little. David shifted, revealing his chocolate brown fur with hints of gold flicks throughout. He snarled and howled at Pike who stood opposite him. At the challenge, Pike then shifted revealing a jet black fur. Clarke couldn't help but gasp at the size of Pike's wolf, who was twice the size of David. Clarke continued to pump out confidence in the hope that it would fuel David enough to win.

David snarled and bowed his head as Pike did the same before they charged at each other. At the last second they both lifted their front halves in to the air, causing their chests to clash as claws swiped at each other and teeth bit down into each others necks. Pike managed to bite down to David's neck hard enough to draw blood, making David let go of Pike's neck. Pike then swung David around and let go, causing him to fly across the circle made by the crowd's bodies. David managed to get back up before growling again but Pike was on him in seconds, bulldozing him back to the floor. Pike now towered over David on the floor, as the brown wolf tried to push him away with his legs. The overwhelming pheromones being pumped out by Clarke, Pike and David started to cause some of the other Arkers to shift. Some for the first time, others being a second or third time. Pike lunged down to grab at David's neck but at the last second David manged to get his leg up on Pike's belly and pushed him back. Pike fell to the floor on his back causing him to whimper in pain. David was up in a shot colliding into Pike on the floor before starting to nip and bite down at Pike's back legs. The black wolf spun around quickly before pushing David to the floor. Pike bit down into David again on his upper shoulder and started shaking his head, tearing at the other wolf's flesh. David started whimpering before Pike released his shoulder and moved to his already wounded neck. The sound of Pike's teeth crunching through bone caused something to click within Clarke, because there in that moment she decided that she would be the one to end Pike's life. Pike picked up David's limp body in his teeth before throwing it across the dirt to land at Clarke's feet.

Lexa's warmth and comfort suddenly had no hold over Clarke who started panting. In the background, Clarke vaguely saw Bellamy fall to his knees as a tear dropped down his cheek. A high pitched scream drowned out all other noise as Octavia broke down over Raven who struggled to hold her up. The feeling of a warm hand on Clarke's top shoulder started to rub in an attempt to calm her down, but by that point it was too late. Clarke ripped off her shirt before falling over David's body in a protective stance. She fell to a crouch with her feet planted firmly on one side of David's body whilst her upper body was bent over the other side of his lifeless body. At the feeling of her spine breaking and separating she screamed in rage.

"PIKEEEEEEEE!" In that second as the words fell out her mouth she shifted. Her wolf now stood over David's body before bending her front half down with backside up in the air, to sniff at the lifeless wolf, she growled before letting out a howl. In that split second she charged at the wolf opposite her.

As their bodies collided in the air, Clarke sunk her teeth into the other wolf's neck, ripping at flesh. A quick nip from Pike caused Clarke to let go and jump back several places. The two wolves circled each other before Pike threw himself at Clarke. A mix of black fur collided again, Clarke nipped at Pike's hind legs causing him to fall down. She pinned him to the floor before sinking her teeth back into his neck with all her force. The blonde could feel Pike starting to struggle less and less by the second. A rich taste filled Clarke's mouth as she panted. Just before she could feel Pike give up she let go and walked backwards a few paces. Pike struggled to get up before staggering around trying to get back to Clarke, but before he made it two paces forwards he collapsed to the floor as dark red blood dripped down his fur and puddled on the floor below him. At the sound of his heart stopping, Clarke walked forwards and nudged him to check before growling. She looked back up at the circle of people surrounding her, bearing her teeth at everyone and lowly growling. She withdrew and then shifted back.

"ANYONE ELSE?!" She shouted at the crowd, opening her arms out wide gesturing for someone else to take a turn. She looked around the circle before lowering her arms and looking back to David.

"I am the rightful person to take Charles Pike's place on the Triumvirate, but Abby Griffin will fill the place in my stead. If anyone wants to question it, try me."

Kane stepped forward with his hands slightly up in surrender, "Very well Clarke, your mother will take the third seat."

Clarke huffed before shifting back and walked towards Buch and Thune before pushing between them to leave the circle of people. The wolf went up to her tent on the hillside and entered before collapsing to the floor whimpering at the loss.

A few moments later, Anya arrived and sat down beside Clarke who didn't even move a muscle, "I'm sorry for your loss Clarke, he was a good man."

Clarke whimpered at Anya's comment. She felt the woman beside her move to get up before hearing some cluttering behind her along with a steady steam of water being poured into something metal. When the warrior returned she sat near Clarke's muzzle, she watched the woman dip a cloth into the bowl and then brought it up to Clarke's muzzle. Dark red stained the cloth as it returned to the water before meeting fur once more.

Some time later Clarke had been cleaned by Anya and given fresh clothes. The warrior had left the tent as Clarke then got up, shifted back and got dressed. She was sat in a chair at the table when she heard the tent flap be brushed aside. The familiar smell of Octavia now filled the small space inside.

Clarke got up and walked towards her friend. "Is there anything I can do?" She asked quietly,

Octavia only bowed her head, avoiding Clarke's eyes before shaking her head. Clarke moved forward to rest her hand on Octavia's shoulder and her head on the top of the other woman's. They stood for a few moments in silence before Octavia moved away.

" I want to join you." A small voice whispered into the tent. Clarke furrowed her brows at the brunette standing before her.

Octavia cleared her throat before speaking again, "My allegiance is to you Clarke, for trying to spare him again and fighting for him after. Alpha or not, I follow you."

"Bellamy-" Clarke questioned

"-He may be the alpha but he's not a leader. Not like you. You dont have to be an alpha to command peoples trust and respect. You've earned it. If you'll have me." Octavia said as she gestured her arm out in front of her, waiting for Clarke. The blonde gulped before moving forward to rest her hand on the brunette's shoulder and rested their foreheads against each other.

"Together." Clarke said as Octavia nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...screw you pike.... (although kinda loved him in 6x09)
> 
> Thanks for the continued support, it truly means the world and seriously motivates me!
> 
> Go comment and show me the love down below.
> 
> Until next time, Dory.


	6. Have a Little Faith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll be happy to hear that my muse has been drinking espresso recently......we're now two chapters ahead!
> 
> In other news...**queue mental breakdown and SPOILERS!**....
> 
> NOOOOO not Abby!!! Jason, please stop killing off all our main original season 1 characters. Oh my poor Kabby heart is totally wrecked. I have never been more shocked, probably since Lexa and Lincoln's deaths. I knew Ian was leaving but Paige!! I don't know how I feel about continuing to see Paige on screen but not as Abby. Oh her flashbacks...*crying*
> 
> ....stupid immortal bitches.....
> 
> Abby will have a chapter dedicated to her in this work. You'll see it in the upcoming weeks...as long as Jason doesn't kill anyone else in the mean time. 
> 
> Next chapter will be released sooner this time, I promise. In the mean time, I'll be over here crying and re-watching Kabby dying. I'm mad and sad.

#  Have a Little Faith 

A few hours later after a break Clarke was dressed once more and left the safety of her tent, set off towards Camp Jaha, followed closely by a silent Octavia. The brunette hadn't left Clarke's side since the fight and honestly Clarke was grateful not to be alone at the present time. The sound of spinal cord bones snapping still ringed in Clarke's ears. She hadn't seen Bellamy since the fight and needed to check on him first and then find Raven to see if anything more could be done to speed up the process against the Mountain. 

As Clarke and her brunette shadow navigated the path up towards the camp, she stopped at the point of red stained grass. The body had been moved but the evidence of death had not yet left the scene. Clarke looked on at the scene seeing flashes in her head as guilt crept up into her heart and mind at not doing anything sooner to spare her friends and kill Pike. She had known that Pike was a threat from the moment they had reunited in Camp Jaha. Even Gustus had been troubled by his presence and yet she had not taken action. The blonde looked sadly back at her shadow to see two green eyes staring directly at Clarke's boots, refusing to shift on to anything else. Clarke opened her mouth to speak but before any words came out she saw the slight shaking of the brunette's head and Clarke knew not to attempt any further. She knew then that Octavia would talk in her own time, whenever that maybe.

The blonde turned and set off on her path towards the camp with her shadow trailing behind her once more. Clarke was quickly halted by Indra along with the two warriors that had been introduced earlier, Lincoln and Nyko. "Clarke are you walking up to Camp Jaha? Lincoln and Nyko are heading that way too, would you mind escorting them?" "Of course, no problem." Clarke gave a smile, gesturing towards camp she turned and made for the hill. Once the group got to the camp, Clarke looked around to see glum faces and slow paces around the camp. Although more development had been made towards building more homes for people, most were armed with knives and swords or guns, closely followed by grounders. Clarke walked through carefully before she spotted jet black hair and a guard uniform.

Clarke walked over as Sergeant Miller turned to face her with a sad look on his face, "Clarke, how you holding up?"

"It's not me I'm worried about." Clarke said as she turned to see Octavia still behind her looking at the blondes boots whilst the warriors stayed further back.

When Clarke returned her gaze to Miller his face had become sadder if that was possible at the obvious despair and grief displayed before them. Miller looked back up to Clarke, "Bellamy is in the mess if you're looking for him."

Clarke nodded, "Thank you" as she side stepped the man, on track towards alpha station. He nodded before speaking again in passing, "Take care...both you." Clarke gave a slight smile to man quickly before continuing her walk towards the spaceship. As Clarke entered the metal ship, she could immediately smell strong pheromones coming from the back of the ship, assuming that it must be a couple she snorted a laugh before she marched off towards the medical wing.

Out the corner of her eye, she witnessed Lincoln moving further towards Octavia. Clarke couldn't help but smile, she had seen Lincoln's gaze hovering over Octavia earlier and god knows the girl needed comfort right now when she was willing.

Navigating the never ending metal walls had become a chore for the blonde since her time on the ground. It felt too constricting now and was harder to navigate. The blonde left the two warriors along the top of the corridor from medical. 

Clarke gestured down the corridor, "Next door on your left."

"Thank you Clarke" Lincoln said as Nyko nodded,

Lincoln took a step forward towards her silent shadow, "Octavia, I'm sorry for the loss of your father, but you have to fight. _Ge smak daun, gyon op nodotaim._ Get knocked down, get back up." He gave a small reassuring nod and smile, "Try the fighting pits, it might help." Lincoln then turned followed by Nyko down the metal hall, disappearing into medical.

Octavia continued to stare at Clarke's boots afterwards so the blonde just turned and began following the smell of food quickly finding herself in the mess hall. As she entered she heard a voice boom across the large room.

"If you dont stop her Blake I will gut you bow to stern!" A guard yelled at the shaggy haired man who was clearly overcome with grief and sadness,

"Hey! Thats enough, back off!" Clarke yelled at the guard as she crossed the large space in only four steps. The guard shot up and looked at the blonde before his face contorted into rage.

"How dare you speak to me like that bitch!" The guard snarled before removing a shock baton from his belt,

Clarke suddenly felt a strong movement from behind and in the time it took for her to blink again Octavia was now standing in front of her in an aggressive stance.

"O! No!" Bellamy shot out of his seat on the metal benches at the sight,

As Octavia began to growl, Clarke couldn't guess whether or not it was purely at the guard or at him along with her brother, but despite his obvious order not to attack, Octavia didn't move from Clarke's side. Something that Bellamy clearly noticed. At the obvious display before him the guard began to back off and reel in the baton once more. He turned towards the elder Blake before pointing his finger at him, "We'll finish this later."

Octavia took one step forwards as the guard backed off, keeping a wide birth from the girls as Octavia stalked him until he finally left the room. Once the tension had diffused, Clarke sighed in relief before looking back to Bellamy who had sunken back into his grief.

Clarke sat down at the table opposite Bellamy before sighing again, "I'm sorry I didn't do something sooner."

Bellamy shook his head, "There's no point in guilt shaming yourself now Clarke, whats done is done. He's gone....we should focus on keeping this alliance like he wanted. Pike still has a lot of angry supporters here, looking for revenge, especially against you."

Clarke nodded in understanding before the silence fell again. After a moment she spoke, "If there's anything I can do..." her voice trailed off in despair at Bellamy's face.

"Just keep us alive Clarke."

The blonde nodded, acknowledging that there was nothing more that could be done she got up, taking one last look at Bellamy, "Whatever the cost." She spoke quietly in response before turning to leave the hall. At a quick glance as she left, Clarke saw a tear stream down Bellamy's face. She turned back quickly and bowed her head and left him to the silence.

As she navigated the halls once more, an overwhelming smell of fear plagued her senses coming from the same direction as the strong pheromones, a stabbing feeling in her gut led Clarke to follow her senses. As she rounded the corner past the Triumvirate quarters, the blonde bumped into a familiar face.

"Clarke!"

"Sorry Monty I didn't see you there."

"Its okay, how are you both doing? I've been meaning to check up on you but with this drone I just haven't got away, I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I understand. I'm okay and she will be too after some time." Clarke gestured back to her shadow standing behind her.

Monty shook his head in recognition as Clarke spoke again, "Do me a favour, check on Bellamy whenever you can. He's not talking much but just keep an eye on him for me?"

Monty nodded again, "No problem, of course, anything to help." Clarke gave a slight smile whilst grabbing his arm and giving a slight squeeze in thanks.

Clarke continued down the corridor following her senses. The closer she got the more she became worried, as she turned down the last corridor she realised she had come to the mechanics bay. Five doors down Clarke followed her nose and walked into what she knew to be Raven's bay but Clarke wasn't expecting the sight before her.

The brunette Latina was face down on her work surface with her right arm pushed and pinned up behind her back at an awkward angle with her legs kicked out. Her left leg was clearly missing the brace that the Latina usually wore to support her damaged leg. Pinning her to the work surface was the engineer, Clarke knew to be called Kyle Wick. The man had a medium build with short dirty blonde hair.

"You will submit to me Reyes!" Wick yelled as he continued to force her down causing the girl to cry out in pain. 

At the sight, Clarke launched herself across the room, straight at Wick. She grabbed the front of his shirt whilst in mid air from half way across the work bench above Raven. At the force of the leap, Clarke collapsed on top of Wick on the floor behind the bench. With her hands full she pulled him up and bashed him back down to the floor knocking him unconscious. As she turned she could see Octavia holding a rattled looking Raven curled up into a ball in front of Octavia who held her close, with arms encompassing the Latina protectively. One look at Octavia's face was all she needed to know that she had done the right thing knocking Wick unconscious. Octavia might have killed him in a fit of rage and despair that she was currently in. The brunette girl was panting and continued to growl every time she caught a look at Wick's face.

"We'll take him to Kane." Clarke said trying to avoid Octavia starting a fight,

Octavia nodded as picked Raven up bridal style. Clarke turned to see Wick still passed out on the metal floor. The blonde picked the man up, chucking him over one shoulder and strolled out of the work shop as she called out to Octavia one last time, "Let me know if he starts to stir." Clarke saw a quick nod from Octavia out of the corner of her eye and proceeded to walk out the bay.

Clarke navigated the halls with Octavia following behind her with a still shaken up Raven in her arms. It seemed quicker to Clarke on the way out than the way in. She concluded the reasoning to be for the situation out at hand along with her growing dislike of her old home of metal walls.

As they walked out the last airlock and out into the open air, Clarke looked around to see a mass of Trikru warriors huddled into a circle with two more warriors fighting in the centre. Also around the outside of the make shift circle was Ark guards watching the hand to hand combat. Both girls upon looking around the circle saw Kane and Indra talking whilst observing the on going fight.

Clarke set off towards the fighting pit, "KANE!"

The fighting in the make shift arena stopped at the loud shout across the camp, Kane and Indra's heads shot up as they rushed towards the sight of Clarke and Octavia. Clarke dumped Wick on the ground and saw him begin to stir finally. Kane came to a halt followed by Indra and a few other warriors before the girls.

Kane looked to Clarke as panic settled on his face,"What happened?"

"Wick tried to make Raven submit. We saw him pinning her to the work bench, yelling at her to submit. I intervened and brought them out here."

A groan came from the floor as Wick began to regain his senses. Kane looked up at Raven to see marks across her neck and angry red marks on her face from the assault.

"He will be cast out, banished from camp and probably the Commander's lands too once she finds out, but we will give him time to recover before he leaves. We can at least be humane about this."

Clarke gave a single nod before looking down at Wick. His eyes widened at the sight of an angry Clarke, "Kane! Kane please, the bitch was disrespecting me! I didn't hurt her."

"You were trying to make her submit!" Clarke yelled back,

"She needed it! She needed me! She wanted it...she practically begged!" Wick yelled back defensively, as a crowd began to form around the party,

Clarke took one step forward as her eyes began to glow but Kane stopped her from doing any further harm, "You have been banished Kyle Wick. We will give you time to recover and then you will be forced to leave. If you try to return you will be shot on site. Guards! Take him to lock up and have Dr. Griffin take a look at him!"

Kane then turned to see the growing crowd watching wide eyed, "Let it be known, anyone who tries to lay a hand on another without permission will be punished! There are rules that are still in place with a punishment to fit the crime."

Clarke stepped forward and now stood in front of Raven, blocking any eyes from lingering on her. Golden yellow eyes continue to glow as a grumble echoed from her chest, eyeing every single person gathered, laying claim to Raven out in public.

As the crowd began to disperse, Clarke picked up Raven from Octavia's clutches and carried back into the shell of the space station. The blonde navigated the walls once more in a considerable pace as Octavia struggled to keep up. The smell of anti bacteria filled Clarke's nose signalling she had reached her destination. Clarke saw her Mom's wide eyed expression as she laid the Latina down on the bed.

"Check her over for me?"

Abby nodded her head before helping Raven out of her clothes. Clarke lingered in the corner keeping her eyes low to respect Raven's privacy. Once Raven was wheeled into the back room, Clarke picked up her clothes and held them to her chest, filling the clothes with her scent. With one last inhale and exhale she folded Raven's clothes and walked into the back room.

Raven was laid out on the gurney as Dr Jackson and her Mom checked over Raven. At the signal of the all clear on her vital checks, Clarke quickly stepped forward and bent down, now resting her chin on top of Raven's head, drowning the girl in her scent. Raven wrapped her arm around Clarke's back and the pair basked in the silence for a moment longer.

"I wont let anyone ever hurt you again Raven."

Clarke felt Raven give a slight nod as a tear began to shed down her cheek. Clarke lingered a moment longer before placing a kiss on the top of the brunette's head before silently exiting the room.

The blonde hastily left medical, no longer accompanied by her small shadow, which in this moment Clarke was grateful for. As she walked back through the halls, she felt a single tear fall down her cheek for her friend with a single vow echoing in her head.

_No one will touch her again._

~~~~

When Octavia left the confining walls of the Ark she felt like she could breathe again, but what the warrior, Lincoln, had said managed to stick in her head. Clarke had been training the wolves from the pack to fight, mostly hand to hand and she could hold herself in a fight now but she wanted to learn more like Clarke had done as a guard. The brunette strolled across the camp to make shift fighting pit. Two warriors fought in hand to hand combat, trying to gain an advantage over the other. They circled and threw punches at each other waiting to strike for real. Apparently her presence had affected one of the warriors who had long braided hair with a face mask on covering his features, as the warrior turned his head slightly to eye Octavia, the bald haired man with a face tattoo took the advantage of his lack of concentration and hit the other square in the face, sending the long haired man straight to the floor. The bald headed man threw his arms up into victory as the crowd around him cheered.

"Who's next?" The warrior she now knew as Indra shouted out,

Octavia stepped forward, knowing that she would have to provoke one to get them to fight her as an untrained skaikru. "I didn't realise little boys were aloud to fight!" Octavia said in a low threatening voice towards another younger looking warrior.

The boy sneered and change his stance towards Octavia before she spoke again, "What? To scared to fight me?"

"Artigas you've been challenged!" Indra bellowed, as Artigas stepped up into the middle of the ring as Octavia moved back and positioned herself opposite. He dropped his sword towards the edge of the arena and brought his hands up to the front of his body.

Octavia copied the action and immediately began to think of Clarke's training back on the Ark. She reminded herself to wait, to force her opponent to make the first move.

The pair circled each other before Artigas got bored, stepping forward he swung at her face to which she blocked but as soon as she blocked the first attack another landed into her stomach. Octavia bent over in pain before quickly straightening up to move out of the way of a follow up blow to her face. The pair circled each other again.

Octavia decided to try again but this time to make the first move. She swung at Artigas' chest as he jumped back out of the way before moving forward himself which the brunette managed to block but still kept a hold of the boy's arm before landing a blow to his ribs.She kneed the warrior in the stomach, grabbing a portion of his braid before pulling him to the floor.

As she turned the boy was still rolling on the floor holding his ribs and stomach. In the distance she heard Indra mumbled something in their language before yelling, "Fio! Give this girl what she wants!"

The bald headed man from the previous fight stepped into the ring, dropping his sword on the floor like Artigas had done. Octavia swung again at the man which he blocked several times before kneeing her in the stomach, whilst grabbing her arm and swinging her around and down on to the floor, now not far from Artigas. Struggling for breath, Octavia got up whilst the warriors back was turned to his friends.

"Hey, not... giving up... that easily. " She said through panted breathes,

"More? Oblige her." Indra said in a threatening tone

Fio stepped up and swung down hard towards her head but managed to miss last minute before she swung back again a few times, all of which were also blocked. Fio then punched at her ribs, as she moved to one side Fio landed a punch to her face with his elbow before kicking her to the ground with the sole of his boot. The brunette landed back on the floor in the same place as before, now noticing that Artigas was gone. She turned on to her stomach and started to get back up. Indra spoke again to the warrior in her native tongue, as he rounded on her bringing his boot back towards her face. Octavia caught his foot throwing him back, now back on two feet, she threw several punches which she managed to land on the warrior as he respond with several swings back, all managing to find a home on her body after failing to stop them. Fio took another swing at her stomach causing Octavia to jump back at the power of the punch, groaning as she landed on her back once more.

Fio turned back to his friends, throwing his arms into the air in victory as they began to pat him on the back. Octavia got up once more whilst his back was still turned, but at the sound of her moving forward the warrior turned to see her rising once again. Octavia threw a punch, knowing now that her strength had left her and the chances of her punch making much difference. Fio caught her wrist in mid air, but did nothing. Octavia spat out the blood which now lingered in her mouth onto the warriors face. Fio's nose wrinkled as he began to snarl at the audacity of this untrained girl spitting at him and there in that moment Octavia knew that the man had had enough. He took his time bringing his arm back before his fist met the other side of her rib cage causing the brunette to fall to the floor. Just as the warrior was about to bring his fist down again on her, out the corner of her bruised eye she saw the warrior Indra stop him as her ears were filled with the voice of her brother and Clarke.

"O!" Bellamy came rushing to her right side as Clarke appeared on the left.

Octavia panted through the pain as she saw Fio being congratulated on another win. The brunette began to pant more and more until suddenly the pain on her ribs, across her face and stomach began to spread. The brunette cried out, as she felt Clarke try to bring her back up onto her feet, Octavia fell back to the floor as the pain became worse and her anger began to increase. She screamed as she heard bones crack along her back.

"She's shifting! Clear the area!!" Clarke yelled out into the crowd, but at the sign of no movement and this fast approaching first shift, Clarke growled whilst her eyes began to glow, "NOW!!" She yelled out again causing everyone to jump back and begin to disperse around camp.

Octavia screamed in pain as all Bellamy and Clarke could do was watch and guide until the shift was over.

~~~~

Several hours later, Clarke and Bellamy had watched over Octavia as she got through her shift having all the bones in her body break for the first time, before shifting into a small brown wolf. Octavia looked ready to pounce on the pair before Clarke allowed her eyes to glow at the wolf who then collapsed onto the floor once more before beginning the painful shift back.

~~~~

Some time later, Octavia had shifted back and then passed out from the pain. As Bellamy got up and started to bend down to pick up the girl, Clarke got there first, picking the brunette up bridal style. She gave a look to Bellamy daring him to try before marching off towards the medical wing in the Ark as Bellamy trailed behind somewhere.

As they turned into the infirmary, Clarke saw her Mom come rushing over as she helped her lay the brunette down on a gurney.

"Clarke?! What is it with your friends today being in here?"

Clarke gave a sheepish smile, "Sorry Mom, she shifted for the first time. Just give her a look over and probably some pain meds."

Abby nodded and wheeled Octavia into the back room, before calling out over her shoulder, "Raven left an hour ago, went back to her work station mumbling something about the Mountain going boom?"

"Oh god, thanks Mom!" Clarke said before leaving the medical wing once again.

~~~~

When Octavia awoke, she saw the familiar walls of the med bay with tubes coming out of her arm and the smell of anti bacteria spray lingering in her nose. As she began to look around, the last person she thought she would see suddenly came into focus. The warrior Indra approached the bed as Octavia sighed,

"What do you want?"

"You fought like a child, with no defence or strategy." The woman trailed off,

Octavia sighed again both out of boredom and pain as she began to sit up, "I know, I got my arse kicked. That should make you happy."

"Oh it does."

"But you have a warriors spirit, you did not give up, that strength of spirit is rare and should be guided."

Octavia slowly turned to face the warrior, as she spoke again, "Do you know what a warrior's second is?"

"An apprentice." Octavia said quickly but apprehensively,

"If you are willing to learn at all costs I can make a great warrior Octavia of the sky people."

"Why? Why would you do that?"

"First lesson, never question me." The warrior quickly snapped before turning to face the door,

"Okay, I'll do it."

"Good, see you tomorrow." Indra looked back briefly over her shoulder before leaving the room.

Octavia flopped back onto the bed before sighing once more.

~~~~

When Clarke entered Lexa's tent she never expected to see Lexa with her hair unbraided whilst her long floor length coat was unbuckled and free from its usual restraints. She was sat at the table reading various correspondence that had come through from Polis. Lexa looked up to see Clarke standing in the door way and smile unconstrained.

"You look different without your braids." Clarke observed

"I guess you've never seen me without them."

Clarke moved to sit down next Lexa, "It suits you...it's kinda hot." She said with a sheepish smile,

Lexa looked up to see Clarke with the hint of a cheeky smile on her face but couldn't help the confusion that made itself apparent on her own face, "Hot?!

Clarke giggled and then bit her bottom lip, "It's a compliment, meaning it looks sexy or enticing...I guess."

Lexa watched Clarke take her bottom lip in between her teeth before looking back to sapphire eyes, she smiled before standing up not knowing what to say, "Come, let me braid your hair."

Clarke moved to stand and follow Lexa into the back of the tent, "Really?"

Lexa flashed Clarke a smile before grabbing a stool. She sat on the edge of the fur covered bed and gestured to Clarke to sit in front of her.

Lexa began braiding Clarke's hair when she heard a small sigh, "Whats on your mind?"

"Just Bellamy, he's acting strangely. I think its to do with my interactions with the pack, especially his sister. He's noticed the connection."

"Is Octavia a member of your pack now?"

"They always have been. Even though I gave up my status as an alpha, I never stopped caring for them. I think Bellamy just sees the status as an alpha giving him power."

"Being in power is more than just a status. That's something you and I both see."

"I never wanted to come back and try and take over again. That was never my intention."

"Just give him some time to come around. It's been awhile since you were all together."

"I hope the bonfire celebration tonight helps."

"I'm sure it will Clarke."

After a pause Clarke spoke again, "We need to be careful, especially around my Mother."

Lexa cocked a brow waiting for Clarke to explain further, "She's seen us working together, I think she's been assuming things that I'm not ready to discuss yet. I love her so much, but I think we're way too similar sometimes. We seem to share the same overly observational trait....not to mention curiosity."

"I see, like mother like daughter, but things will become clearer with time Clarke." Lexa said before taking a pause, "Titus is also asking questions. He was purposely trying to keep us a part back in Polis. He does not like your influence over my decisions."

"Have I?... Influenced your decisions I mean?"

"Of course, I take into account your opinion. Much like the other ambassadors."

"I'm not just an ambassador though, am I?"

"No, but our personal relationship would never influence my decisions." Lexa said as she gave one last pull on Clarke's hair. The brunette handed Clarke her looking glass to see the design weaved through her golden locks.

Her hair was pulled back in the middle of her head whilst several braids hung off the main piece before falling down into laid back dreads with beads and ties wrapped and adorned throughout.

"It's beautiful, thank you." Clarke smiled at Lexa who gave a brief smile back before taking the glass away.

When she looked back, both girls exchanged a small comfortable smile with each other. "Just have a little faith Clarke."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...."like mother like daughter"...*crying*...had to get Jackson's line in there somewhere....is it possible to combust into tears? I think I'm heading that way, brb.....
> 
> May We Meet Again


	7. An Old Flame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I’m sorry 😐 it’s been awhile....making up for it with a huge ass chapter.
> 
> Not edited, feel free to yell at me (nicely) if there’s any mistakes!
> 
> Enjoy 😊

#  An Old Flame 

When Clarke left Lexa's tent sometime later, the day had started to draw to a close. Clarke couldn't help but stop to look at the color of the sky as a reminder of the day. The mixture of reds and yellows made Clarke's fingers twitch with the need to capture the beauty above her. She sighed as she tore her eyes away from the sky with the need to concentrate on the rest of the day, but as she looked back on the rest of camp her smile returned at the sight of Lincoln and Octavia. 

The brunette was sat on a log, now wearing traditional grounder clothing, beginning to sharpen her sword with a whetstone whilst Lincoln crouched behind braiding Octavia's hair back with tight small plaits on one side as the top of her hair was brushed back out of her eyes and tucked into the end of the braids. Clarke walked over to the couple, watching as Octavia begins to smell Clarke's scent and looks up.

"Clarke."

"Hi Lincoln, O. I dont mean to disturb, I just wanted to talk to you both quickly."

Octavia nodded at Clarke in waiting. "I have to say it, although I know you already know. You will shift now with every full moon, leading up to it you know what happens. You must be aware of your surroundings, your power is greater. Never forget the power of the moon."

"I know Clarke, I'm handling it. Training helps."

Clarke looked back to Lincoln who gave a nod in acknowledgement of her warning followed by Octavia. Clarke got up and moved away from the couple. Her gaze was drawn to the Ark as the people bustled around in preparation for the bonfires and the party. The blondes body became warm as a presence drew up beside her.

"I was hoping to speak to Raven, care to accompany me?"

Clarke smiled, "I actually need to do the same, so sure."

Lexa gave a slight nod and the pair set off down the hill. However it was quickly interrupted by the sight of a shaggy haired boy, that Lexa took an instant disliking too as he looked Clarke over.

"Finn, hey." Clarke said with a somewhat smile on her face,

"Clarke." Finn looked at Clarke before looking to Lexa, "I just need to speak to Clarke, if thats okay."

Clarke nodded then looked at Lexa, "I'll be with you in a moment."

Lexa nodded and walked down the hill slightly and out of sight.

"Clarke, you look good."

"Thanks. Whats up?"

Finn moved closer towards the blonde, enough to now brush his arm slightly down her fore arm. Clarke looked down at the movement and when she looked back up, Finn seemed closer and was now staring at her lips. 

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry about the way you found out about Raven and I back on the Ark and how we ended. I didn't mean to hurt anyone, especially not you."

Clarke looked past the boy and sighed in despair, "Finn..." 

"No Clarke please let me finish." He gave a slight sigh before continuing, "Raven and I, we're family, we looked out for each other back in space but now, she doesn't need me as much. I want you Clarke, I choose you. I know I was still seeing Raven when we started...and and...I know I didn't tell you the truth, but I swear to you I will never do that again." The boy took a deep breath before looking directly into Clarke's eyes, "I love you, Clarke." 

Finn took Clarke's hand into his own briefly before the blonde pulled back. She looked to the ground before shaking her head, "We're not together anymore Finn. You hurt me, betrayed me, this is over between us. It has been for awhile. You'll always have a place in my pack, whether I'm an alpha or not, I'll always protect you. But not anything more."

"Clarke you dont mean that." Finn moved forward taking a hold of Clarke's wrist to stop her from moving away again, as Clarke looked down to see the tight grip, when she looked back up Finn was staring at her lips and moving forward, his intentions clear. Clarke jerked away, holding her arm out to stop any further advances. As Finn pushes into her held out arm the blonde becomes irritated and starts to growl, stopping Finn in his tracks.

Finn looks at Clarke in shock at the realisation, "...Clarke?" he asks with heartbreak in his voice, as the blonde started to snarl. She looked at him one last time with her face set like stone before she walked off down the hill. Her eyes scour the surrounding land for the Commander but never catch a glimpse. The blonde moves forward taking the hill to the Ark quickly hoping to spot the brunette. 

As she reached the top of the hill she looked around, scouring the land surrounding her for the sight of emerald green eyes and dark brown locks. When warmth embraces her in like a hug once again, she turns around to see Lexa marching up the hill as her own two larger shadows follow her up.

Lexa halts abruptly in front of the blonde with a mask of indifference on, confusing the blonde at the sight. Lexa gestures for the gates with a nod of her head and proceeds before her. The blonde furrows her brow at the Commander but shrugs it off, walking just a bit quicker to catch up to the brunette walking briskly before entering into camp.

_If he touches her like that again I'll get Gustus to take his hand off. Maybe his eyes too._

~~~~

“For gods sake, play up again and I’ll make you go boom!” 

“Raven? What’s going on?” 

Raven jumped slightly upon seeing the blonde just inside her work area with the Commander standing behind closely, only now catching the blondes scent. 

“Sorry Clarke, I didn’t hear you come in. Commander. ” Raven nodded slightly before she sighed and turned back to the computer in front of her, “Mount Weather has a toy that I was hoping they didn’t. I’m gonna enjoy making it go boom though!” 

Raven tapped furiously on the computer keys in front of her as she snarled and grumbled at the technology. Clarke looked back to see a rather confused Lexa, “Raven?.....” 

Raven bashed the keys in front of her before bowing her head in shame, “I’m sorry Clarke, there’s no way around this. Mount Weather is jamming us.” 

“No way around it?” Clarke asked with no hope, already knowing the answer. 

Raven sighed and shook her head, “I’ve tried to access their mainframe several times to get to the fog system but it’s not even letting me get close. I’ve tried everything I can I’m sorry. It’s not going to happen on this end, the only way to disable it now is to either disable the jamming signal and then the fog system remotely or deactivate it from the source.”

“Inside the mountain.” 

“Yeah.” 

Clarke sighed, rubbing her forehead at the start of another headache which only seemed to be continuously reoccurring since arriving on the ground. “What about the building of the drones?” 

“Monty said the parts have just arrived, so that’s what I’m doing next. Hopefully we’ll have better luck there.” 

“Thank you Raven kom Skaikru, we’ll handle the rest.” 

Raven nodded at the Commander, “I’m sorry I couldn’t do more.” 

“Make sure you get some rest, Mom said you walked out of medical.” 

“I just needed to get back to work.” 

Clarke nodded and exited the room followed by the Commander. 

As Clarke and Lexa walked away from the mechanics bay, both leaders were lost in thought over the problem at hand. Clarke began to navigate the hallways without thought as Lexa walked beside her, neither saying anything but basking in the silence as they ran through scenarios in their heads.

As they came up to the junction of the Ark near the exits, a familiar scent filled Clarke's nose but before she could react the pair rounded the corner and the owner of the scent came hurtling into view right in front of Lexa. Just before the crash of the pair, Clarke threw her arm out to stop the oncoming collision and hurting the woman next to her. The owner of the familiar scent was now on the ground looking up with shock on her face.

As the fog in her brain cleared, Clarke looked down and immediately offered her hand, "Sorry, Mom."

As Abby got up her brow became scrunched up at the sight before her. Clarke was now standing slightly in front of Lexa, her body was hunched inwards as if preparing for a blow to be taken and to protect the woman behind her. 

"Apologies Councillor, I did not mean to walk into you."

Abby continued to look at the pair and their stance, now noticing the same behaviour from Lexa, who was attempting to calm Clarke down with mere glances and body language. It was small but noticeable to Abby. "...It's not a problem, my fault anyway." Abby said as her voice drifted off at the end, still lost in thought over the sight before her. 

Silence fell between them as Abby looked between the blonde and brunette whilst Clarke looked at her Mother hoping she wouldn't saying anything, but Clarke never had such luck with Abby. "You're together?" 

Clarke raised her arm up almost defensively and pleading,"Mom..." 

"Have you mated with this woman?!"

"What! Mom!!!"

“Clarke....?”

“No Mom!” 

Abby looked at the pair again, seeing the Commander avoiding her eyes shyly, before turning a questioning gaze back to Clarke.

“Please Mom, not now. This isn’t the right time.... later?” Clarke begged at her strong willed mother.

Abby frowned looking between the pair with cautious eyes before returning to her daughter, “Later!”

Clarke nodded before clearing her throat to speak again casting a glancing eye out at the woman beside her who only continued to look at the floor, “Can you not-“ 

“-I won’t say anything.” Abby replied cutting her daughter off, already knowing the next question. The older Griffin sighed before speaking again, “I’ll see you at the party tonight. Commander.” Abby said with a nod of her head towards the pair before walking around the couple and disappearing out of sight.

Clarke looked at a still shy Lexa before shaking her head and disappear. 

_This day just keeps getting better and better._

~~~~

As night fell the Arkers began to gather outside in camp Jaha where several bonfires burned. Clarke walked out of the Ark to see her friends sitting around one of the smaller fire pits at the back of Camp and wandered over to it. Bellamy, Octavia, Raven, Jasper, Monty, Finn, Fox, Harper, Monroe, Miller, Murphy, Bryan and Atom all surrounded the fire pit whilst Monty, Jasper and Raven continued to mix drinks behind on a make shift table. She smiled to see so many of them happy and laughing despite the odds. Clarke's eyes enlarge when she caught the scent of her comfort. When she looked around she could see the lanterns of the grounders coming up the hill to meet the celebration party. 

Clarke sat down on a log with her friends, watching them and smiling at their antics. After a few moments, Raven turned to see the blonde, after picking up two drinks moved next to Clarke before taking a seat next to her on the log. The brunette Latina smiled at Clarke before handing over a drink.

"Down in one blondie, god knows we need it."

"Amen to that, cheers." Clarke and Raven clunk their respective drinks together before downing their drinks.

When Clarke looked around again she saw Lexa's party entering through the gates. As she got up, she caught Octavia's eye silently requesting that she stay put amongst the others. 

As she walked over Lexa, Anya, Indra, Gustus, Lincoln and the twins both acknowledged Clarke before Lexa turned to see Kane, Jaha and Abby walk over to greet the grounder party. 

"Glad you could make it Commander, please help yourself to anything throughout the evening."

"Thank you." Lexa said with a nod of her head. She turned to see the Arkers all surrounding the multiple fires, discussing and drinking.

"And you are welcome to join us at the bonfire over there." Abby gestured to the bonfire in the middle of camp.

Abby gave a cautious glance at Clarke before all three walked back to the fire. Lexa nodded to the others to go and join the Triumvirate members at the fire. Clarke watched them all leave, except Anya who stayed put. Lexa looked at her with a cocked brow but neither woman said anything. 

Lexa turned to look back at Clarke, "Care to join us?"

Clarke smiled, "Of course." 

~~~~

Several hours later the main bonfire had burnt out as most of the Arkers had gone to bed after having had too much to drink. Many of the grounders remained due to their reluctance at first to drink, but after Dax, Mbege, Daggs, Sterling and Roma challenged some of the warriors to drinking games many start to drink at the blatant challenges laid at their feet. Clarke laughed as many of the Arkers lost to the six foot men who could hold their liquor better and ended up being carried to bed back in their metal homes. Raven had been on a mission to outlast Clarke with drink throughout the night and as the night drew on Clarke began to laugh more and more. Lexa and Anya ended up watching the whole thing.

Upon noticing that Lexa no longer hand a drink in her hand, she got up and grabbed another drink, then held it out to Lexa, "Come on Commander badass, have a drink." 

Lexa smiled at Raven's antics, "No thank you."

"Comeeee onnn...Commander boring." Raven said in a sing song voice earning her a giggle from Clarke. Anya huffed as she crossed her arms with an amused expression on her face.

Raven now began to giggle, "Commander tight ass......Commander scary.....Commander hot stuff." 

Clarke burst out laughing watching Raven walk away, downing the drink before winking back at Lexa. Lexa smirked at the Latina's antics causing Clarke to laugh more. As the blonde began tipping backwards off the log in the haze of alcohol, before Anya or Lexa could intervene, a shadow dashed to her aid helping her back on to the log. When Clarke had stopped laughing to look up at who had put her back on the log she saw Octavia look down at her before moving back to her place next to Lincoln. Clarke downed her drink and then went over to Raven who was still mixing drinks.

“More?” Raven asked with a glint in her eye, 

“Oh yeah.” 

~~~~

Several rounds of drinks later, Clarke and Raven had got the music going encouraging everyone who was left to started dancing. Jasper had started flirting with Fox as Clarke and Raven watched, encouraging Jasper to keep going. As Fox turned to leave, Jasper watched her leave before Raven moved over to whack him over the head, “What are you doing! Go get her tiger!” 

Jasper set down his cup and began to follow Fox across the yard stumbling all over the place. As he accidentally walked into a post, Clarke snorted before looking over at Octavia silently asking that she get him back to his room. The small warrior sighed at the blonde before getting up and following the drunk boy across the yard. 

In the mean time, Lexa watched as the playful Latina continued to encourage the others to drink and dance. The brunette couldn’t help but let out a small smile as the group started to encourage the boys known as Miller and Bryan to dance together and without much more encouragement the dancing began to get closer and closer before the pair walked off together hand in hand back to their metal home from the sky. 

Emerald eyes were quickly drawn back to golden hair as it bobbed across the yard towards the boy Lexa now knew to be called Bellamy who was walking across the yard towards the bonfire. As he stopped short of what was left of the playful party, Clarke closed the distance, grabbing his hand and pulling him the rest of the way. Forcing him to sit down, Clarke motioned for him to stay put before setting off to get the shaggy haired boy a drink. Let a watched apprehensively as the blonde swayed and stumbled her way over to the drinks table but before she could make it Lexa’s eyes widened in horror as she began to tip backwards, not far from the bonfire, the brunette sprang up but before she had managed to close the gap a familiar warrior had sprung into action to help the dizzy blonde. 

“You should be more careful Skai Prisa.” Anya said playfully 

“Sup Ana...Anyah....Anyaaaaa! S’all good.” the blonde giggled 

“Uh huh.” Anya smiled before moving the blonde to sit down near Bellamy. As the warrior returned to Lexa’s side, she could see the relief and thanks in her Commanders eyes. 

At the temporary distraction between Lexa and Anya, the blonde passed her drink over to Bellamy who had now downed his and was beginning to feel the effects of the potent drink, Clarke took off towards the main gate eyes set on the beautiful forest outside the constricting walls. 

As the blonde swayed over to the gates she was quickly grabbed at her elbow and pulled back around to now see dark brown eyes staring at her. 

“Hey Princess, you don’t want to go that way, come on, let me take you home.” 

“Let me go Finn, I want to runnn...” Clarke fought back weakly trying for the gate once again. 

As Lexa’s eyes scoured the yard for the blonde once again, her anger flared at the sight of the boy Finn hanging on to Clarke’s arm as the blonde trying to wriggle free of his grip. Lexa shot out of her seat as the warrior next to her was left to quickly follow her eye line and then catch up to the Commander. Lexa, followed by a disgruntled Anya, Gustus and the twins, strode across the yard quickly. 

Lexus drew her knife as she got closer to the scene before barking orders at the warriors around her in Trigedasleng with a snarl. _“Don’t let that boy touch her again!”_

Anya and Gustus rounded the side of the Commander and then pushed the boy back away from the drunk blonde, holding him in place with strong hands on his shoulders and elbows. 

At the sight of a furious Commander and her warriors, Finn gulped before trying to hide his obvious slip of fear, “What do you think you’re doing?! Get off me!” said the shaggy haired boy as he tried to wriggle away from the warriors holding him with no success. 

”How dare you touch her without permission!” Lexa fumed, 

“What! No! Clarke...” Finns words died off as he failed to wriggle out of strong hands and was now starting to be pulled further away from the blonde. “I’m part of her pack, you can’t hurt me! Clarke!”. In his attempt he stood on Gustus’ boot who grumbled at him in response before yanking him back harshly causing him to wince. 

Lexa moved forward to place herself between the blonde and the boy, “Clarke can’t save you now.” The brunette snarled as the boy tried to fight off his captors. 

At the sound of the commotion between the Commander and her new prisoner, Kane, Abby and Jaha looked up to see the sight of Finn being dragged away as the Commander stood between him and Clarke with her blade drawn as Clarke continued to tried to see round the strong figure in front of her. 

Abby, Kane and Jaha marched over and stopped at the side of the commotion, a short distance away from the aggravated Commander. 

“Commander what’s going on?” Kane asked quietly and calmly despite his obvious nerves. 

“This child has tried to touch Clarke today twice without her permission, his advances were clearly not welcomed the first time and yet he tried again anyway, whilst in such a state that she cannot give her permission to anything.” Lexa bellowed at the boy. At the sound of the Commanders obvious rage, the hands holding Finn tightened even more whilst their backs went rigid, prepared for anything that their Heda ordered next. 

“Commander, I’m sure this is a mistake Finn is a member of Clarke’s pack....he wouldn’t-“ 

Lexa cut Kane off mid sentence, “Pack member or not Clarke was clearly trying to get away but in her current state couldn’t. Make no mistake Councillor Kane, this is an offence against my people for which he will be punished.” 

Kane gulped as the Commander gave a deathly stare at Finn, “We will punish him Commander. We will keep him in lock up until he is sober and then he will be on work duty for the next two weeks.” Kane begged, “please.” 

Lexa grumbled as ideas filled her head of how she could enjoy punishing the boy. A tug at her back pulled her from her torturous thoughts, as a head of blonde hair now laid across the shoulder that was free of her shoulder pauldron. 

Lexa slowly gave a slight nod as she looked down at the boy before her as she addressed Kane who gave a slight sigh in relief, “Make no mistake Kane, if I catch him trying again to touch Clarke or anyone else he will be taken to serve punishment as I see fit. There will be no second chances.” 

Kane nodded as the warriors released Finn and handed him over to the Ark guards. “Thank you Commander.” 

As Kane, Jaha and the Ark guards walked away, Abby was left stood watching Clarke attempting to sleep in the Commanders shoulder. Lexa looked back at the sleepy blonde before looking back at Abby, raising an eyebrow in question and challenge over saying something at Clarke’s current state. 

Lexa looked Abby up and down, seeing that she wasn’t going to comment, “My guards and I will escort Clarke back to her ambassadors tent down the hill.” 

“In this state, I think my daughter should stay here with me tonight.” 

Lexa eyed the woman, “Thank you Councillor but that won’t be necessary. I will escort Clarke back and have a physician attend to her in the morning.” Lexa replied with a sharpness in her tone as she tried to politely dismiss the older Griffin. The brunette then looked over to her side, indicating to Gustus her sense of threat as Anya moved to her side to pick up the sleepy blonde bridle style. 

Abby furrowed her brow at the Commander, before looking at her hulking shadows surrounding her. Deciding against picking a fight with Lexa, knowing that her daughter would scold her for it in the morning, along with the slight apprehension over her enormous bodyguards, Abby nodded, “Very well, but I shall visit the ambassadors tent in the morning to check on my daughter. Early.” The older Griffin accentuated her words to the Commander, subtly warning her that she expected to see Clarke alone in the morning without any chances of a bed mate. 

Sensing the threat in Abby’s tone, Lexa gave a single nod. “Of course Councillor. Good night.” The brunette Commander turned and walked regally towards the gates and down the hill back to her camp, followed by Anya carrying the blonde whilst Gustus and the twins shadowed behind. 

~~~~

As Anya lowered the blonde down on to the furs of her bed, she nodded to Lexa and exited the tent. Let a bent over to check on the blonde and then turned to take off her long thick coat. At she loosened the buttons she felt a tug at the back.

When Clarke felt herself being lowered on to warm furs she couldn’t help but smile and giggle a little in her intoxicated state. When another kind of warmth filled her up as it came into closer proximity Clarke reached out to grab at the source. With a slight tug she giggled at a pair of the brightest green eyes came into sight before giving her an unrestrained smile back.

Lexa shrugged off her coat and then sat on the edge of the bed, this time she saw a hand gliding across the furs searching for the source of warmth yet again. Lexa moved closer until the searching hand brushed over the material of her pants and doubled back to latch on. The half asleep blonde tugged onto the pant material until it’s owner got closer. Suddenly the Commander found herself laying down next to the blonde. 

Feeling the source of her warmth and comfort the blonde wiggled over until she was tucked into the side of Lexa. The blonde let a sigh and stilled in the silence of sleep. 

Let a looked down at the sleeping form of the blonde bombshell that she had grown to love and care for. As she slowly put her arm around the sleeping form of Clarke, the blonde stirred and grumbled a little, she edged closer to her comfort before burrowing her face in between the brunettes shoulder and face, rubbing cheek against cheek, scent marking her anchor. 

As Clarke let out a sigh of relief at the joined scents, she started to wake slightly. “Finn...he was my first, I thought I loved him and he loved me. Turns out he was also supposed to be in love with Raven.” 

“I’m sorry that happened to you Clarke.” 

“Mhm, made Raven and I closer though.” 

“After all that, why did you let him stay in your pack?” 

“Because he’s still a delinquent, he still needed protection that only I could offer. And he’s Raven’s only family, I wouldn’t take that away from her unless she asked me too.” Clarke mumbled sleepily before letting out a yawn, “Besides, they’re not really my pack anymore.” 

“They are Clarke, you may not have that status or eye color but it’s in your nature. You were born for this Clarke, same as me.” 

Clarke mumbled a reply before silence fell in the tent. “Do you want to be alpha again?” Lead asked quiet,y, half not expecting a reply. 

Clarke yawned again, “If only so that I could protect them.” 

“You’re already doing that.” 

Clarke giggled as she was tickled by a piece of Lexa’s hair, brushing it a side, she placed her head back on to Lexa’s shoulder. 

Let’s broke the silence again, “Your mother-“ 

“Shushhh...” Clarke mumbled in a sleepy drunk voice, 

“I should go Clarke...your mother-“ 

“-Tomorrow’s problem.” Clarke said cutting off Lexa’s sentence 

Silence fell in the tent as Lexa felt Clarke relax completely dropping into sleep. “I lost someone special to me too, not like yours but, it was still heart breaking. Her name was Costia, she was killed by the ice queen who believed she knew my secrets, because she was mine.” Lexa whispered into the darkness, feeling a lump in her throat she cleared it before continuing, “Titus tried to tell me that love was weakness, the Commanders before me too. But I couldn’t see it...and with you, I see that I am right in my beliefs too.” 

Silence fell in the tent once more, believing Clarke to be asleep, Lexa began to settle and some time later as her eyes began to close, she heard a voice whisper from beside her. 

“Love is not weakness.” 

For the first time in at least two years, Lexa fell asleep dreaming of a future for herself and the blue eyed beauty beside her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo....sleepy Clexa is my fav. Also drunk Clarke and Raven 😂 
> 
> Finn is a douche, but a messed up douche, don’t be hard on him he’s redeemable. 
> 
> Also...The 100 is now officially in its LAST EVER season, anyone else struggling for life plans now? Come tell me your thoughts down below. 
> 
> CLEXA ENDGAME FOR S7!!!!!! i’m a clown, I know I know. 
> 
> Beliza is so cute 😍 
> 
> Mount Weather war antics coming up...see you next time. -dory


	8. Ai Kripa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look an update....I'm sorry its been awhile! Anyways, its not edited at all but enjoy!
> 
> A/N: Now edited!

#  Ai Kripa 

When Clarke woke up the next morning her head throbbed. Looking around the tent she noticed the absence of Lexa immediately and recalled the night before. She groaned at the horrors of the night, the strong alcohol, Finn and her first night with Lexa. A small smile appeared on her face at the feeling of sleeping beside her comfort like it was a blanket of peace, but the moment of bliss was quickly killed as the bustle of camp awoke her senses once more. Remembering her mother wanting to check on her along with having to go hunting with Anya for near by reapers, Clarke sighed and groaned holding her head in pain, hoping for dear life that her mother had something for the pain in her head. 

As Clarke got dressed slowly, she thought about what Lexa had said last night about losing Costia to the Ice Nation. A low growl emitted from her throat by accident at the thought of being able to end the Queen that had taken away Lexa’s first love. The blonde saw nothing but admiration for the woman who gave nothing of Lexa’s secrets away to the enemy.

After taking a few bites to eat of the meal laid out on the table, the blonde heard the telling signs of her mother’s arrival as the warriors outside began to grumble and whisper in hushed voices about the odd worn out clothes that belonged to Skaikru.

As Clarke opened the flap to her tent to allow Abby access, the older Griffin turned her head slightly towards her body, as if she was already doing a full body check over. Whether it was to check on her after the previous night of alcohol or if she had stayed the night with Lexa, Clarke wasn’t sure. 

“How are you feeling this morning?” Abby asked as she put a small bag of medical equipment down on the main table. 

As Clarke walked over, she sat closer to her mother knowing that she would want to do a full check up after several months of being on the ground. “Head hurts, but I’m fine. If I could get the pain to go away for the hunt this morning that would be great!” 

Abby snorted at her daughter, “Now you know the effects of alcohol! I’m afraid there’s not much I can do for it though, drink lots of water as you go and it will clear. We don’t have enough pain killers right now, maybe try asking Nyko for the pain?” 

Clarke sighed, “I’ll see if I can before we leave. Lexa wants all the hunting teams out early to try and start catching some of the near by reapers before they wander too far.” 

Abby hummed in response, “Just be careful Clarke, we still don’t know this world.” 

Hearing the insinuation towards Lexa and her people, Clarke grumbled lowly, “I’ve been here long enough to know what this world and its people are like now.” 

Abby’s brows furrowed but said nothing back, after finishing off checking her daughters blood pressure she quickly repacked her bag. 

Abby walked to the exit of the tent in silence as her daughter never moved from her position on the table. Feeling the need to give a last minute warning, Abby turned, “Just remember that Kane, Jaha and I are in charge here Clarke. We appreciate everything you’ve done but you’re still just a child. I don’t want anything to happen to you.” 

Clarke growled lowly at her mother as she left the tent. 

After taking a moment to compose herself she left the tent, stepping into the fresh early morning air. Hoping to catch a glimpse of long dark flowing locks and the feeling of warmth and comfort, Clarke scoured the hillside looking for her beauty.

“Good morning Skai Prisa!” Anya bellowed particularly loudly next to her with a very unusual grin upon her face.

Clarke rubbed her head in pain, “Anya.”

“Oh no, it’s Ana...anyahhhhh!!” The older warrior teased.

Clarke couldn’t help the small grin at her last night antics, “Shof op Onya.” the blonde moaned in Trigedasleng.

Anya stepped a way for a brief moment whilst Clarke cradled her head and continued making her way towards her weapons. Very quickly the movement of bending down to pick up her weapons was already making Clarke dizzy. After moaning again, Clarke heard a snort followed by the reappearance of Anya.

Handing her a small vial, Clarke cocked a brow at the warrior before shrugging and downing the contents of the vial in one, closing her eyes as the liquid fell down the back of her throat.

A few moments later, Clarke opened her eyes again, suddenly feeling the effects of the vial and lack of alcohol clouding her system. Gasping in relief at the lack of throbbing in her head, Clarke continued sorting out her weapons before making her way over to Anya.

"Ready?" Clarke asked Anya, to which the dirty blonde only cocked a brow at her in response. Clarke snorted a laugh, as she bent down to pick up her quiver of arrows and bow before setting off towards the woods on the east side of the camp.

As another set of footprints stride in beside hers and Anya's, the blonde turned to see another huge warrior with long dark brown hair and a beard to match, known as Ryder. His face tattoos remind Clarke of Gustus'. He nodded to Clarke before looking towards Lexa's tent giving a slight nod and then focused back on Clarke. The blonde looked at Lexa's tent, rolling her eyes at the woman inside and then turned back to face the direction of the trees once more. Beside her, Clarke hears Anya snort at the dismissal of Lexa's extra protection detail on the hunting party as she strode along to meet Clarke's pace, whilst the shadow of Ryder trailed behind.

~~~~

The trio had been walking for sometime, stopping to read the signs of the forest as to the nearest location of a reaper pack. As Clarke crouched down on the steep bank to run her fingers through a print in the mud, Anya crouched beside her. 

"Why is it that the uncontrollable wolf suddenly seems so...tame?

Clarke furrowed her brows, looking up to smell the air as her ears caught the sound of twigs breaking in the distance. Clarke knew instantly, that with the harshness of the break, the reason why the twigs snapped was due to a heavy footing. "Somethings coming. Clarke whispered to Anya and Ryder, but the woman seemed somewhat occupied.

"So why is the wolf suddenly so tamed Clarke?" 

"You want to do this now?!" Clarke whispered in a screech as Anya's lack of concentration on the threat in front of her,

"It seems like its because of your relationship with Lexa."

"Yes, of course its Lexa." Clarke said cursing her inability to keep her mouth shut. The blonde took one glance at Anya and could see the unanswered questions in her mind along with a lack of understanding. "Uhh, I just....I mean our relationship is stable, I feel at peace. Its easier to control....now can we get back to the real impending question of whether or not that is a reaper pack that is mere moments away from potentially attacking us?!"

Anya furrowed her brows, opening her mouth to ask more questions but before she realised it a reaper came charging towards her, knocking her to the ground. As she put her sword up to block the incoming attack, the sound of a swooping arrow filled her ears from above causing the warrior to falter before falling backwards to the floor.

Anya sighed, getting up to brush herself off and make a sarcastic comment but a sudden attack stopped her. Before any member of the trio realised, the whiteness of the Azgeda snow appeared followed by the sound of war cries.

Clarke swivelled to face the incoming attack by the deathly stench that was the Azgeda warriors but before she could shift to help defend her friends, a small prick caught her in the shoulder. Looking down, Clarke could see a small dart. As darkness slowly over took her vision, she could see Ryder and Anya back to back as they fought off six Azgeda warriors.

~~~~

When Clarke awoke again daylight flooded her senses causing her to hiss in pain at the sensory over load. As the drowsiness began to wear off the blonde became more aware of the state of her body. Her head throbbed and she felt a slight ache in her shoulder, causing her to groan at the discomfort. The blonde realised that she felt warm and her body was lying on something soft. At the confusion over where she was, Clarke began to sit up, rubbing at her eyes to get them to clear more quickly so she could see. 

After a few moments, her vision began to clear and the bright lights on the ceiling above disorientated her for a moment. Shoving her hand up to shadow her eyes, the blonde began to look around before realising that she was back inside the medical wing of the Ark.

Suddenly a roar came thundering through the metal walls to fill Clarke's ears. Any drowsiness that still remained within her quickly cleared as her senses went to overload. 

Jumping off the bed, Clarke took out her IV line and put her pants, boots, over shirt and jacket back on.

Following the sound of the roars along with a high pitched screech, Clarke made her way out of the room and down the small corridor of the medical wing. Rounding the corner, Clarke could see a warrior attached to a gurney. Upon closer inspection, the blonde could see the red patches on his clothes along with bulging veins in his neck, the tell tale signs of a reaper. The large warrior was kicking out, fighting and trying to throw off Nyko and Jackson who were pinning the large warrior to the bed.

"Clarke! We need help!" Jackson yelled as soon as he saw the blonde,

Clarke furrowed her brow as her mind took a moment to kick in before she raced over to the gurney on Jackson's side. The blonde immediately grabbed the reaper in the places that Jackson was holding, using her strength to hold him more steadily. Jackson quickly moved away to the small metal wheelie medical table, grabbing the syringe before rushing back to the bed. 

Less than a minute after the syringe was emptied into the warriors arm his fighting grew less and less until he stopped moving completely. Jackson, Nyko and Clarke all sighed in relief. 

"Thanks for stepping in, we were struggling." 

"What happened?"

"Well, for you...Azgeda attacked, you, Anya and one of the Commander's men...Ryder was it? Anyway, they darted you whilst the others attacked Anya and Ryder. They managed to fight them off, although Anya was injured. Ryder carried you back. You've been out for a few hours, you'll probably still feel a bit out of it for awhile yet. The Commander was furious when she found out that you were attacked by Azgeda. She stormed out of here and I heard she's sent several teams out to scout for any signs of more Azgeda. In the mean time, the other teams managed to capture several packs of reapers near Ton DC. Abby, Nyko and I have been swarmed ever since trying to keep them all sedated until the drug in their systems wears off."

Clarke puffed out a big breath of air, "Are Anya and Ryder okay?"

"Yes, only her ego was really bruised, the general has mainly been sulking since. Ryder is okay though." Nyko replied cheekily,

Clarke gave a slight grin at Nyko's reply, "Okay, so...need help?" Clarke asked, now turning back to Jackson.

"Always."

~~~~

“HEDAAA!” 

Lexa jumped out of her skin at the voice, making her way to the exit of her tent as quickly as possible to search for the voice, stepping out into the daylight she saw a warrior come rushing up the hill towards the tent. Lexa stopped in her tracks and waited for him to speak.

The slightly out of breath warrior bowed, “Heda, our scouts have spotted Queen Nia in the village of Nahiye near the border.”

Lexa paused in thought, “Have riders send word to our allies in Blue Cliff and the Lakes, ask them to send scouts to follow but not to be seen. I don’t want her to know.” 

“Sha Heda.” The warrior bowed to his Commander before turning to run down to the riders that had recently come in from the western woods. 

Lexa was left alone in her thoughts for a moment before Gustus walked up beside her. 

Lexa turned her head slightly in acknowledgement of the mans presence and to speak directly to him, “If Nia has been spotted on the borders of the clans, then there’s a chance that she wants to be seen. She’s planning something.” 

“We will know more soon from our allies Heda, there isn’t much to go off right now.” 

“No, we shall let her make her move. Taking down the Mountain must have my attention right now. Our scouts and Polis forces can handle it if necessary.” 

_I just hope she can wait a little longer._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing for Anya, I really enjoy making her sarcastic and witty in her friendship with Clarke. 
> 
> Let me know what you thought of this chapter down below!
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> Dory


	9. From Under the Mountain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: again I cant be bothered to edit...I'll do it over the next couple of days. my sleep deprived brain needs rest.
> 
> Also I blame my dyslexicness....thats a word, right?
> 
> If anyone wants to be a beta for me please comment below! You would have access to the chapters before anyone else sees it, if that gives any incentive.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

# From Under the Mountain 

Clarke walked across the yard of Camp Jaha, breathing a sigh of relief that they had managed to keep the warrior alive during the detoxification period. Suddenly for Clarke the war against the Mountain felt easier somehow. 

Settling her hands on her hips, she closed her eyes and breathed in and out at the day that she had had so far.

“CLARRRKEEEE!”

Clarke jumped out of her skin, turning around in flash searching for the danger when she saw a Latina come hobbling out of the Ark as quickly as she could.

“Raven! What’s wrong what happened?!” Clarke asked frantically,

“No nothings wrong! Monty and I did it! Six drones up and working!”

_Wow I am really am starting to like this day_

~~~~

From the doorway of the Ark, Bellamy watched as his sister strode across the yard of the camp towards the gate, he sighed knowing where she was headed. 

Jogging to catch up, Bellamy began to tire quickly, sighing at his lack of fitness due to the restriction on the Ark. Fitness was a waste of oxygen in space, but now they were desperately behind, all the Arkers were suffering from the exhaustion that everyday on the ground brought upon them all. Bellamy sighed, knowing his sister was quick and agile, eager to get to training with Lincoln and Indra, he called out in hopes of halting her progress.

“O! O! Octavia!”

Octavia slowed slightly, hearing the familiar voice of her brother calling for her but all she could think about was her training session that Indra was going to be watching and participating on with herself and Lincoln.

Octavia sighed , she slowed and turned to face her brother. 

“O....” Bellamy walked the rest of the distance to his sister whilst trying to speak out of breath, he put his hands on his knees catching his breath before trying to speak again, “Are you sure training with these people is safe? I mean it’s dangerous.” 

Octavia sighed at her overprotective older brother, “I’d rather learn now and be protected later. It’s helping Bellamy, the moon will be here soon and training helps with the extra aggression.” 

“I just worry.”

“No need big brother, I can handle myself. This is who I am.” 

Bellamy sighed in fear of his sister. In seeing his hesitation Octavia looked out to see Lincoln waiting on the other side of the gate, “Come with me. Watch the session.” 

Bellamy reluctantly agreeing, he followed his sister out towards the giant warrior that had taken a liking his little sister. Bellamy merely rolled his eyes but followed behind the duo.

_That’s tomorrow’s problem._

~~~~~

Lexa watched on with Indra as Octavia and Lincoln continued to spar in the ring, as the shaggy haired boy Bellamy watched from the distance.

"I have sent for more reinforcements as you requested Heda, they should be here in a few hours. Some of our best are coming, including Tristan."

"Thank you Indra."

"Heda if I may ask, what will we do now that the acid fog cannot be slain without being inside the Mountain?"

Lexa took a slow and calculated breath in. Her emerald eyes flicked over Lincoln as he swung and Octavia managed to block his strike. Lexa's thoughts wandered, she knew that someone would question her about the plan after the discovery of the unattainable acid fog, but she had not thought of another alternative besides the one and only solution that she had. One she knew that Skaikru would not like. 

"I will send someone into the Mountain to take the acid fog down. It is the only way."

"Heda-" Indra was cut off by the sound of her Second's sword dropping to the floor with a clang. Lexa looked up to see Octavia staring directly at her.

"And when you say someone, you mean Skaikru. It is the only way for it to be deactivated. We risk one of our own." Octavia accused Lexa outright as her anger began to flare.

"Octavia..." Lincoln stepped forward whilst placing his hand on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort but the smaller warrior just began to pant as her anger grew.

To her left Octavia sensed her brother come up beside her with his hands up in surrender as he moved forward cautiously, "O, let it go. We can deal with this later when the Triumvirate come for the meeting. I'm sure its not what you think." 

"I'm not gonna let you kill any of us!" Octavia yells at Lexa as her eyes begin to glow in a light golden color.

In the distance, Clarke walked out the gates of Camp Jaha, watching as her feet carried her forward towards her destination. Her mind wandered as she tried to come up with solutions to the acid fog and failed. The sound of a low grumbling in the camp ahead quickly caught her attention but the sight is not what she expected. 

Clarke ran down the hill towards the camp at speed, she could only watch as Octavia began to scream as she starts her shift whilst Bellamy tries and fails to calm her. Clarke saw Indra draw her sword and then moved to stand in front of Lexa protectively.

As the blonde runs up the last bit of the hill she can see Octavia's clothes begin to rip apart as her shift takes a hold of the small warrior. Just as the wolf springs to life, Clarke slides in front of Indra and Lexa to stand in front of the wolf. 

"Octavia..." Clarke spoke softly and calmly at the wolf, who began to crouch low before she attacked.

Clarke's eyes flicker down to see Octavia begin to lift her paw as she growled and bared her teeth. Clarke heard Bellamy indistinctly try again in the background, "O, no."

The wolf continued after ignoring the plea to stop and instead began to put her weight down on to her back legs as she prepared to pounce on Clarke, Indra and Lexa. In that moment Clarke decides that she will have to stop Octavia in a way that she never wanted to again.

Clarke closed her eyes before opening them again to settle on the wolf. A golden yellow filled the blonde's irises as she watched the wolf notice the change. Clarke moved to her right carefully as the pair began to stalk each other. As the wolf and the blonde stop, Octavia's paw began to lift again in preparation for attack, but Clarke had other plans.

Her claws and fangs grew at the sight of the challenge, the blonde crouched lower to the floor and growled, as her pheromones flared. The wolf then began to growl at the challenge. At the refusal to back down, the blonde grumbled before she locked eyes with the wolf.

"OCTAVIA!" Clarke yelled in a deep commanding voice with a dark undertone, that didn't sound like the usual blonde's voice, summoning the small brunette back to her human form. 

Lexa, Indra, Lincoln and Bellamy watched in shock as Octavia stopped growling before lowering her paw to the ground. The wolf's eyes stopped glowing, returning to her usual dark green and then began to bow to Clarke, before falling to the floor and beginning to shift back to her human form.

Every set of eyes watched as the brunette collapsed in submission to Clarke, as the blonde fell to her knees her eyes began to dim back to her usual blue, peering down on the disappearing wolf who was beginning to look more and more human with every passing minute. 

Clarke got back to her feet slowly, with her claws and teeth returned to normal, she turned to Lincoln and Indra, "Once she's functioning again throw her into the fighting pit."

"Clarke!" Bellamy said in a stern tone, as if to reprimand a child. 

Clarke looked directly at the shaggy haired man before sighing. As she looked across at the people around her she noticed that Indra gave no reaction but as Lincoln's face began to show signs of worry she knew that Indra would likely be concerned too, underneath her warrior's mask of indifference. Clarke looked back down at the panting figure on the floor, "Trust me, she'll need it. Her aggression has only been tampered by me, the wolf will still be needing a fight. I've never heard of someone shifting that quickly, she's very strong.The moon will only make her stronger." Clarke then turned to Indra directly, "It will need to be harnessed and carefully too."

Indra nodded and then proceeded to follow Lincoln as she picked up the now naked young woman and proceeded to carry her to the Ark.

"Bellamy..."

"You shouldn't have done that Clarke."

" I had to she was about to attack-"

"-SHE'S MY SISTER AND A MEMBER OF MY PACK! It is NOT your place to force her to submit."

"She didn't leave me with a choice."

" We always have a choice Clarke." 

Clarke sighed as Bellamy then proceed to take off across the hillside. The blonde felt the presence from behind come round to stand side by side.

"He'll come round eventually Clarke. They both will."

Clarke hummed a response as she looked down on camp.

"How come he was not shifted yet?"

"It differs for everyone, our bodies know when we are ready. It could be to do with the suppressants. A lot of the so called delinquents that I saved had lower doses of suppressants than the rest of the population since they were expendable. Anything they did wrong, they would be floated for it, so they just didn't bother as much. Thats why a lot of my old pack will turn soon I expect. Some have chosen to remain on suppressants, Raven for example. They do not want the change."

"We should all be on high alert the day Bellamy experiences his first shift."

Clarke turned to look at Lexa before snorting, "It will certainly be interesting Heda."

The blonde saw the slight up turn of the corner of Lexa's mouth before she spoke again, "Come, the Triumvirate will be here soon. 

As Lexa turned to leave for her command tent, Clarke took one last look at camp before making her way back to Lexa's tent. 

~~~~

"So, the drones are showing an access tunnel that leads into the Mountains main facility through the back, but the problem is the door and the reapers that inhabit it." Raven concluded,

" If you could get though the door? " Anya questioned,

Monty looked up at the warrior, "Sinclair found some old world records that were stored on the Ark, the technology that the reapers have been using is from a underground research lab. A bunker. It had public records." Monty pointed down at the large blue map that covered the table.

"So now we have a map of the inside facility?" Kane asked, 

"Yes. We also sent the drones around as many of the tunnels that we could..." 

Monty sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, "Before the reapers found it." 

" Will this effect our plan?" Abby asked 

"The reapers still believe they are safe behind their walls. They will show them otherwise." Lexa said in a stern voice that gave Clarke shivers. Distractedly, Clarke began to watch the Commander's jaw work as she ground her teeth together. A coping mechanism, Clarke surmised. 

_A super hot mechanism. That jawline is sinful._

As Raven began to show Lexa and the Triumvirate the mapped tunnels throughout the forest, Clarke's mind wandered off on thoughts of how to proceed with the attack. Only Raven or Monty could hack through the door but not without back up. 

"If we send several teams out to clear several tunnels of reapers it will give us an advantage and multiple ways in..." Indra surmised,

"It will be a bloodbath...." Anya replied 

"Perhaps necessary though." Lexa added, 

" What if they only attacked long enough to buy us time?" Clarke voiced her inner thought aloud, 

Lexa looked up at Clarke who was still lost in thought, her eyes flashed around the map quickly before she spoke again, "If we use the tunnels the fog wont be able to penetrate us." 

"But the reapers...."

"Here." Clarke pointed to a door on the other side of the compound. "If we send a smaller team of fighters to clear out that tunnel stretch, we could then send Raven or Monty to open up the back door and deactivate the fog and jamming signal." Clarke then took a breath as she looked up to Lexa, Anya and Indra. "Once the fogs down, we then send teams to these tunnels at either end of the compound whilst a main force attacks the primary door, they'll be confused as to the multiple attacks and it will stretch out their forces which we are already limiting by taking reapers. The others only need to a distraction long enough to shut down the facility from the inside."

"An attack from under the mountain. I like it. We could send a back up team...to assist with the first once they are on the inside." Anya added, 

"But we dont want to distract the attention off the outside fighters." Kane reasoned,

"...the reapers could help..." Raven said in a hushed tone,

"What?" Clarke turned as as Raven spoke,

"Well we have people that will know the system, the reapers we turned back. If the first team went in dressed as reapers with the ex reapers, we could go in undetected and shut down the facility, whilst the the other three tunnels are attacked by our main force."

"An excellent idea Raven kom Skaikru." Anya nodded with a slight smirk on her face. Raven nodded and winked back at the warrior.

"I agree. That could work." Lexa nodded her approval,

Clarke beamed at Raven before she looked back to Lexa, "I'll go with them."

"LIKE HELL YOU WONT!" Abby shouted across the table,

"Mom!"

"No Clarke! I said no!"

Lexa hummed,"I agree with your Mother, Clarke. This will be dangerous and you will be needed outside." 

"But sending Raven or Monty in is fine?"

"They are only a necessity, after that our ex reapers will go in along with a few of our own." Lexa added,

"I could help!" Clarke growled,

Abby sighed, "You will be needed with the main attack Clarke."

Clarke growled at her Mother and Lexa's attempt to keep her away from the inside fight. The tent fell into silence as Clarke sent blatant stares at her Mother from across the table and the pheromones began to rise from the duo.

Rave gulped before breaking the silence "I'll go."

"Then it is decided." Lexa said with a finality in her tone.

"Raven..." Monty worriedly said,

"I got this."

Suddenly Octavia burst through the tent followed by an irritated Lincoln, "If she's going then I am too."

Kane sighed at the sudden intrusion, "You aren't supposed to be here."

"I'm going." Octavia challenged Kane,

Lexa looked to Anya who nodded before she spoke, "Indra, Rivo, Octavia and Lincoln will be on the first raiding team to escort Raven inside along with our ex reapers. The rest will join our teams on the tunnels and once the fog is down our main army will attack the front door.

"Ryder, during the battle you are to protect Clarke on the assault on the east side tunnel. _Yu na shil em op feva kom nau o wan op trana. Get klin?_ " (you will protect her from now on or die trying. Understand?)

"WHAT! NO! I dont need a bodyguard!" 

"I like that idea, thank you Commander." Abby said with a slight grin on her face 

"No thank you Commander, I dont need protecting!" Clarke growled out through gritted teeth. 

"Ryder?" Lexa challenged, 

"Sha Heda, with my life. _Ai swega._ " (I promise) 

"Let it be known. Our siege starts tomorrow at dusk. Councillors, get your people prepared for war." 

All three members of the Triumvirate nodded at the Commander, whilst most of the people in the Commanders tent looked ready for war, Monty just looked queasy as Clarke fumed in the background, mainly directed at her Mother. 

~~~~

Clarke exited the tent as she watched her people walked down the hillside. As she stood rigidly as she felt Lexa's presence stand beside her once more. 

" I know you are not happy about me giving you Ryder's protection out on the battle but he will do more then just that. It is your first time in battle, Ryder will be able to help you navigate it. I have put you in charge of the east side tunnel attack. Ryder will be there to back you up."

Clarke grunted in reply, "I still dont need a babysitter Lexa." 

Lexa gave a slight grin at Clarke's unhappiness, "I know. But it will give your Mother and I some peace." 

All of sudden a horn sounded on the other side of the Ark. Clarke and Lexa's head both looked up in horror as warriors began to run from their respective jobs towards the sound of the horn. 

"REAPERS!!!!!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of housekeeping:
> 
> *We are now approaching the war! I know some people after this part might not necessarily agree with the way I decide to proceed with this story but stick with it, there's a reason why I've decided to play it this way and its only going to get better after this so stay tuned.
> 
> *I know Lexa and Clarke haven't really spoken about their relationship and the tension that was brewing when they first made contact with the Ark but it is a part of where their story line goes next. I can only promise that will be addressed.
> 
> *I really hate making Bellamy so dickish, but thats how I saw Bellamy in season 2/3 and I want to stay true to that at least for a little while but I have plans for a "redemption arc" for him, which I'm excited to write cause I really love Clarke and Bellamy's relationship from season 4 onward.
> 
> *Also Abby...again sucks to write that tension but more will be explained. Something else that I am looking forward to writing and for you to read. She really is a hero in this story. (Bellamy too!)
> 
> *I may decide to wait a little longer and write the war chapters all together and release them all at once. Let me know what you would prefer down below.
> 
> *I love Raven and Anya, so more flirting coming up! Stay tuned :) 
> 
> *We are now officially seeing the end of The Wolf of War. This story will end at chapter 20. I hope you all continue reading through to the end. I'm really excited for you to read it all!
> 
> *I'm still so sad about the 100 ending but unfortunately I've seen a lot of upset/angry posts about it on social media so I will say this: I fully support Jason's reasoning to end the show at 7. I would hate to see the 100 end up with new producers and developers because Jason and co decided to leave. Also after a certain amount of time, actors start to leave too because they have been doing it for so many years, like in The Walking Dead Universe, and want to start on something fresh. I really hoped that wouldn't happen with this show. We lost Lexa, Lincoln and Kane because of these reasons (along with other reasons of course) but I cant imagine it happening to some of the others and I am glad they have decided not to prolong their stay. The death of our core characters (like Abby, Monty and Harper) is heartbreaking but it does propel the story forward in those cases. It would make it incredibly sad if we lost others but because it was the actors choice. I will most definitely cry when the show finally ends but I will be forever grateful to all who have made the show possible and to this fandom...you beautiful beautiful people. I love you! We will keep these characters alive through our creativity, no matter what you bring to the plate, whether you're a writer, reader, artist, editor or something else! YOU are valuable to this fandom, so thank you for being a part of it. 
> 
> -love to you all, be well and be kind. dory


End file.
